My Kawaii Sei-chan
by Aubreyy
Summary: Kenapa kau tidak mau memanggilku Onee-chan? Padahal aku sangat menyayangimu Sei-chan! Sei-chan x Reader WARN! CERITA INI GAJE! ANEH! JUDUL GAK NYAMBUNG SAMA ALUR! BLA BLA BLA
1. Prolog

**My Kawaii Sei-chan**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Alur gak jelas, aneh, OOC maybe, dll..**

**Gak suka? jangan lanjutin baca**

* * *

**Note : 'Aku' disini sebagai anak berumur 13 Tahun. 'Aku' bersekolah di SMP Teiko kelas 2-B. 'Aku' pernah mengikuti kelas Akselerasi sebelum aku pindah ke Teiko.**

* * *

Reader P.O.V

Aku adalah (nama), Kakak dari Akashi Seijuuro. Ya, walau umur kami hanya berbeda 8 bulan saja. Ah, iya.. aku tidak ada hubungan darah dengan Akashi. Dengan kata lain, aku adalah kakak tirinya. Tapi aku cukup menyayanginya. Yah... walaupun dia tidak menganggapku sebagai kakaknya. Masa bodo-lah. Kami ditinggalkan kedua orang tua kami sekarang. biasa~ mereka sedang bulan madu. Yah... memang awalnya aku tidak menyetujui saat mama bilang akan menikah dengan Seijuuro-sama. Tapi... Ah sudahlah! bicarakan yang lain saja..

Hmm... bagaimana ya... kalau aku sih.. merasa bisa ber-adaptasi dengan mudah. Tapi Akashi-. Dia kadang tidak mempedulikanku. dia juga bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalku. mustahil rasanya dia memanggilku dengan panggilan Onee-chan. Pertama kali aku melihatnya.. saat kompetisi biola tingkat SD. Aku mengantar temanku menonton. Sebenarnya, aku cukup mahir memainkan Gitar atau Piano. Tapi aku tidak terlalu tertarik menjadi selebriti. Akashi selalu mengacuhkanku, aku hanya ingin dia memanggilku Onee-chan. itu adalah hal yang paling mustahil yang pernah

Aku mulai mengenal Akashi saat perbincangan tentang pernikahan orang tua kami. Sepertinya dia enggan keluar sehingga ia bermain biola di dalam kamarnya. Seijuuro-sama memintaku untuk menemani Akashi. saat aku memasuki kamarnya yang hangat. suara lantunan biola yang luar biasa membuat aku mematung. Aku-pun memainkan piano yang ada di sana. Sebagai pengiringnya. aku tidak pernah merasakan permainan se-relax ini. pusing di kepalaku rasanya hilang seketika.

Tujuanku adalah… Membuat mereka bahagia


	2. Me And Sei-chan!

**My Kawaii Sei-chan**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Alur gak jelas, aneh, OOC maybe, dll..**

**Gak suka? jangan lanjutin baca**

* * *

**Note : 'Aku' disini sebagai anak berumur 13 Tahun. 'Aku' bersekolah di SMP Teiko kelas 2-B. 'Aku' pernah mengikuti kelas Akselerasi sebelum aku pindah ke Teiko.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Aku dengan malasnya bangun dari kasurku. Kalau bukan karena adik tercinta yang menjadikanku sebagai pelayan pribadinya, aku pasti akan bangun lebih siang dari ini. Atau tidur sampai besok pagi. Akupun menyambar handukku lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Akupun turun ke ruang makan. Di rumah sebesar ini kami hanya ditinggal berdua bersama beberapa pelayan. Yaah~ tapi setiap pagi aku yang memasak untuk Sei-chan. Aku memasak sandwich dengan irisan daging tipis di dalamnya. Ditambah sedikit mayonnaise dan saus di dalamnya. Aku melihat Sei-chan menuruni tangga dan menatapku datar.

"Ohayou Sei-chan"

"Ohayou"

"Pagi begini sudah rapih, kau mau kencan ya?" Godaku, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau dia akan berlatih basket. Mo-chan sudah mengajakku semalam lewat SMS.

"Bukan urusanmu, lagipula kalau sudah tahu tidak usah bertanya" ia duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Hmm… Sandwich untuk adikku tercinta~" Aku meletakan sandwich yang masih hangat di mejanya. Dia hanya diam menatap sarapannya. Sedangkan aku berlari ke kamar dan mengganti baju dengan Hot pant, baju kaus berwarna pink, dan tidak lupa dengan bolero hitamku, dan sepatu snickers berwarna biru. Akupun turun ke ruang makan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Seperti biasa, Sei-chan hanya menatapku tanpa ekspresi

"Sampai ketemu nanti Sei-chan!" Menurutku jawaban itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Akupun keluar dan mencari bus untuk menuju tempat yang di janjikan Momoi.

.

.

.

Ingin sekali aku rasanya main basket lagi. Sudah lama sekali. Teman-temanku selalu bertanya kenapa aku berhenti bermain basket. Ya… itu rahasiaku! Hehehe… aku hanya duduk bersama Mo-chan di sini. Tumben sekali mereka tidak bermain di sekolah. Sei-chan memutuskan anak asuhannya untuk beristirahat sebentar dari latihan neraka yang ia berikan. Sei-chan mendekatiku dan menagih sesuatu. Ya, dia menagih bento yang aku buat dan tentu saja minumnya. Mo-chan juga membuatkan bento untuk Aomine-kun.

"Apa kau mau?" Aomine-kun menawarkan bekalnya kepada Kii-chan

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar" Kii-chan mencari-cari alasan untuk menolaknya. Seseorang memanggil namaku. Akupun menoleh mencari-cari arah suara. Aku menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang aku kenali. Yah.. itu adalah Zetsu, temanku waktu SD segaligus saingan olimpiade pianoku saat itu.

"Yo! Lama tidak bertemu" laki-laki bersurai hitam itu mengangkat tangannya

Aku hanya tersenyum dan berlari ke arahnya. Tak mempedulikan Sei-chan yang memperhatikanku dari awal. Kami berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

"Kau melanjutkan karir basketmu?"

"tidak, aku menjadi menejernya" Kataku bangga. Ia hanya menahan tawa dan akhirya dia tertawa sangat keras.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?!" Dia tertawa dan membuatku merasa aneh

"kenapa kau tertawa?"

"kau lebih pantas jadi pemain"

"yah… aku cukup merindukannya" Aku tersenyum mengingat masa laluku

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah muncul di kompetisi lagi? Apa kau berhenti?"

"Tidak, nanti kalau ada waktu. Aku akan menemuimu"

"Aku tidak akan kalah lagi" Zetsu menyeringai. Dan tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan tubuhku dan mengangkat daguku dengan lembut. Semburat merah muncul di wajahku. Bagaimana tidak? Jarak antara wajah kami hanya 3cm! tiba-tiba ia menangkap bola yang menuju arahnya dengan satu tangan. Midorima-kun dan Kise-kun membelalakan matanya.

"Heihei… tidak sopan bersikap begitu pada senpaimu" kata Zetsu melempar bolanya ke arah Sei-chan. Eh? Sejak kapan Sei-chan memperhatikanku? Biasanya dia cuek.

"Jangan bertindak seenaknya"

"Hmm… baiklah.. kalau begitu… sampai jumpa (nama)" dia melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi entah kenapa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang duduk diam sambil memainkan game yang ada di ponselku. Sei-chan mendekatiku tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dia mengeluarkan PSP dari saku celananya.

"Apa kau lapar Sei-chan?"

"Ya, tolong buatkan aku sesuatu"

"Baiklah…" Aku segera bangkit dari tempat duduk untuk membuatkan adik kesayanganku ini makanan. Entah dari mana naluri ke-kakak-an ku ada. Padahal dulu aku ini anak yang egois. Mungkin karena anak satu-satunya?. Aku segera membuatkan Sei-chan Miso Soup dan susu.

"Sei-chan! Ini makanannya" Aku meletakan makanannya di meja makan. Lalu aku pergi ke atas untuk bermain piano. Aku menekan tutsnya perhelan. Mengikuti patitur lagunya. Lama kelamaan sifat alamiku keluar. Aku bermain sesuka hatinya.

Akashi P.O.V

Jarang dia bermain piano sendirian. Biasanya dia bermain sebagai pengiringku. Mungkin dia sedang stress. Tapi suaranya sangat lembut. Aku mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Lumayan lah, musik gratis. Makanan buatannya juga enak. Aku mendengarkan permainannya. Ia mengambil jeda sebentar. Dan-. Aku tercengang mendengarnya. Kecepatan yang luar biasa. Itu sangat cepat. Tanpa kesalahan. Iblis macam apa yang merasukinya. Akupun segera menghabiskan makananku dan naik untuk melihat permainannya. Akupun membuka pintu ruang tamu kamar dimana ada piano itu. Aku tercengang melihatnya. Permainannya sangat cepat tapi lembut. Aku sampai mengaga mendengarkannya. Dia hebat. Dia pandai bermain musik, pandai bernyanyi, berbicara, pintar, dia cantik, perhatian. Aku beruntung aku bisa mengenalnya.

Reader P.O.V

Lelah juga bermain Piano dengan serius. Aku memainkannya untuk Sei-chan. Dengan sepenuh hati. Aku mengakhiri permainan dengan mulus. Semoga Sei-chan mendengarnya. Akupun bangkit dari kursi piano dan menoleh kearah pintu. Di sana ada Sei-chan yang sedang berdiri.

"sejak kapan kau ada di sana?"

"Permainanmu lumayan bagus, bagaimana jika kau menjadi pengiringku minggu ini?"

Sei-chan memintaku untuk mengiringinya main biola? Tumben sekali dia minta yang seperti ini.

"Aku-"

"Aku akan mengikuti Summer Concert minggu depan" Sei-chan mengambil biolanya dan memainkannya. Indah, tapi dia kurang sepenuh hati memainkannya. Dia bilang ini hanya konser, jadi ini mungkin agak bebas.

"memang lagu apa yang ingin kau mainkan?"

"Introduction And Rondo Capriccioso Op.28"

Itu lagu yang cukup rumit. Apa lagi Sei-chan kalau main seenaknya dia saja. Tapi kalau di depan Hyuga-sensei dia sangat patuh dan sopan.

.

.

.

.

.

H-3 Summer Concert.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan di lorong sekolah. Sambil menghapalkan jari-jariku untuk konser nanti. Tiba-tiba suara ponselku berbunyi menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Itu dari Sei-chan! Akupun membaca pesan dari Sei-chan.

_"__Konsernya bulan depan saja. Lima hari lagi kami akan ikut perlombaan basket. Jadi aku harus berlatih dengan giat."_

_-Akashi_

Aku hanya menganga melihatnya

'SEI-CHAN BAKAAAAAAA!' gerutuku dalam hati. Aku sudah susah-susah menghapal dan dia menghentikannya begitu saja.

"Dasar adik yang tidak punya perasaan" Aku menggerutu kecil sambil meremas ponselku

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Makasih yang udah baca. Author minta reviewnya kalo kalian minta stop. Author cuma sampe sini aja :3 Arigatou!**


	3. Concert

**My Kawaii Sei-chan**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Alur gak jelas, aneh, OOC maybe, dll..**

**Gak suka? jangan lanjutin baca**

* * *

**Note : 'Aku' disini sebagai anak berumur 13 Tahun. 'Aku' bersekolah di SMP Teiko kelas 2-B. 'Aku' pernah mengikuti kelas Akselerasi sebelum aku pindah ke Teiko. Di Chapter ini ada lagu ** **_Sound of Silence – Simon &amp; Garfunkel, itu lagu jadul banget :v_**

* * *

Reader P.O.V

Aku sedang berlatih bersama Sei-chan. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa fokus. Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar. Mungkin ini karena penyakit yang aku derita sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Aku memeriksanya ke dokter. Dan tak satupun yang tahu tentang penyakitku ini. Kecuali aku, dokter, dan suster.

"Cukup" Hyuga-sensei memerintahkan agar permainan kami berhenti. Kenapa? Aku menekan tutsnya keras-keras karena tidak bisa fokus. Aku diperintahkan untuk beristirahat di kamar. Aku meminum obat-obat yang dokter berikan kepadaku. Aku mengirim pesan pada dokter. Aku ingin ke rumah sakit untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitku.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca sangat panas. Angin kering berhembus bersamaan dengan debu yang membuatku batuk-batuk

"Sei-chan! Jalannya jangan terlalu cepat!"

"Kau saja yang terlalu lambat"

Akupun berlari untuk mengejar Sei-chan. Aku sudah kehabisan oksigen. Dokter juga bilang aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Tapi saat ini aku hanya ingin di dekat Sei-chan. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya lebih lama.

"Sei-chan.. aku memiliki satu permintaan untukmu"

Sei-chan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbaik ke arahku

"Apa?"

"Panggil aku Onee-chan. Sekali saja.."

Sei-chan diam tak bergeming. Akupun mengarahkan mukanya dengan kedua tanganku dan menatap matanya. Dengan sedikit jinjit karena tinggiku sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Onee-chan"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Onee-chan"

"Aku tidak mau" dia sedikit mendorongku agar aku menjauh darinya. Aku merasa kaget karena perbuatannya barusan. Dan aku hampir menangis. Aku ini memang anak yang cengeng

"Aku bukanlah adikmu. Dan kau bukanlah kakakku. Dan tidak akan pernah. Kau hanyalah orang lain yang terlalu perhatian kepadaku."

Kata-kata itu jelas membuatku sakit hati. 'kau hanyalah orang lain' baiklah, aku hanyalah orang lain yang tidak berarti di matanya. Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan lagi selain tersenyum menahan air yang akan tumpah dari mataku. Aku mengerti kata-kata itu, dia ingin aku menjauh darinya. Dadaku terasa sesak sekarang. Kenapa? Dia itu adikku! Kenapa aku merasakan hal lain. Aku mau masuk Teiko karena ada dia. Tadinya aku akan masuk sekolah khusus musik. Akupun menarik napas panjangku.

"Baiklah… jika itu membuatmu bahagia." Aku menunduk menahan air mata. Aku pen mengangkat kepalaku dan terseenyum. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi.

"Aku hanyalah orang lain untukmu. Arigatou Sei-chan!" Akupun berlari memutar arah mencari halte bus yang barusan kami lewati. Padahal jarak rumahku tinggal 500 meter lagi.

Akashi P.O.V

Apa aku terlalu berlebihan ya? Kenapa dia berterima kasih kepadaku? Ah entahlah, besok juga dia akan kembali seperti semula.

.

.

.

Aku sudah siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tapi kenapa tidak ada suara berisiknya? Biasanya dia banyak mengoceh "jangan terlalu lama nanti makanannya dingin","jangan lupa bawa buku pr-mu","jangan lupa sepatu dan baju untuk latihanmu" dan ocehan lainnya. Mungkin dia sudah di bawah. Sebaiknya aku cepat turun ke bawah.

Di mana dia? Aku juga tidak melihat makananku. Aku hanya melihat beberapa pelayan sedang bersih-bersih.

"Ano, apa kau melihat (nama)?" Aku bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan di sana

"nona sudah berangkat tuan" katanya sopan, aku melihat ke arah jam dinding, yang benar saja ini baru jam 6 pagi.

Reader P.O.V

Kau membuat keadaanku semakin buruk Akashi-kun.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" suara seseorang memecahkan lamunanku

"Tidak kok dok," aku tersenyum ke arah dokter

"Sebaiknya kalau ada masalah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, itu bisa memperburuk keadaanmu"

"Baik"

Semuanya hening. Aku melakukan terapi setiap hari agar penyakitku ini cepat hilang. Setelah 3 jam, aku pamit dan berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan ke arah ruang kelas. Disana ada Midorima-kun yang sedang berjalan bersama Akashi-kun.

"Ohayou Midorima-kun" Aku menyapa Modorima-kun tanpa mempedulikan Akashi-kun

"Ohayou Senpai"

"Jangan panggil aku senpai"

Aku pura-pura tidak melihat Akashi-kun disana, padahal dia tepat di depan mataku.

"Aku ke kelas dulu!"

Aku berlari menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Masa bodo lah! Dia tidak mengenalku juga kan?. Akupun berpikir sambil berjalan ke kelasku. Apa hari ini aku bolos pelajaran pertama dan kedua ya? Aku akan berlatih sendirian di ruang musik. Ini demi konser nanti, agar aku tidak terlihat memalukan nantinya. 5 hari lagi kami akan tampil. Aku menghela napas dan mulai menekan tutsnya dengan lembut. Terbawa alunannya dengan tempo yang lambat. Tiba-tiba ada bola tendang yang memecahkan kaca. Itu membuatku kaget dan permainanku berhenti. Seseorang berlari ke arah kaca yang pecah. Itu Kise-kun.

"Kise-kun hati-hati dong!" Aku melempar bolanya kepada Kise-kun

"Gomen Senpai"

"Jangan panggil aku senpai"

"hehehe" dia berlari sambil membawa bolanya ke lapangan. Aku melanjutkan permainan pianoku. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke ruang musik. Akashi. Itu Akashi. Aku menatapnya datar. Tapi hatiku terasa ingin lompat-lompat. Aku mulai menjaga sikapku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kita ini nanti kan akan bermain bersama, jadi latihannya harus bersama"

Aku tertegun mendengar itu. Di luar aku biasa saja, tapi rasanya hatiku mau teriak. Kamipun berlatih bersama. Sampai lancar. Tahu kan Sei-chan? Kalau memberikan latihan… Aku serasa sudah diambang kematian.

Pulang sekolah, sebelum latihan di mulai, aku menemui Mo-chan. Aku menceritakan semua kejadian hari ini. Aku terlalu sedang sampai tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum jika mengingatnya. Mo-chan hanya mendengarnya dengan serius.

"Kau itu menyukainya"

"Memang aku selalu menyukainya"

"Bukan itu maksudku.." Aku menatap Mo-chan bingung. Aku tak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. Tapi dia langsung berdiri dan meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri"

Aku cukup bingung dengan pernyataan Mo-chan. Entahlah katanya nanti aku juga tahu kan? Yasudah~ akupun berjalan menyusul Mo-chan ke tempat latihan.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak bisa terlelap malam ini. Aku menyalakan lampu kamarku dan melihat ke arah jam dinding di kamarku. Ini jam 1.23 AM. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Padahal nanti sore aku harus konser bersama Akashi-kun. Apa mungkin aku terlalu memikirkannya ya? Ah entahlah~

Akupun mengambil gitar dan lilin. Meyalakan lilin itu degan api, lalu pergi ke ruang tamu di kamar kami. Aku sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu agar suasananya lebih tenang. Aku duduk di tembok balkon. Aku tahu itu sangat berbahaya. Tapi aku mau melakukan apa yang aku mau. Akupun mulai menyanyikan lagu _Sound of Silence – Simon &amp; Garfunkel_. Itu lagu kesukaanku.

_Hello darkness, my old friend,_

_I've come to talk with you again,_

_Because the vision softly creeping,_

_Left it seed when I was sleeping,_

_And the vision there was planted in my brain_

_Still remain_

_Within the Sound of Silence._

_In restless dreams I walked alone_

_Narrow streets of cobblestone_

'_Neath the halo of a street lamp,_

_I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

_When my eyes were stabed by the flash of the neon light_

_That split the night_

_And touched the sound of silence._

_And in the naked light I saw_

_Ten thousand people maybe more_

_People talking without speaking_

_People hearing without listening_

_People writing songs that voices never share_

_And no one dared_

_Disturb the sound of silece_

"Fools", said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you"

But my words, like silent raindrops fell

And echoed

In the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming  
And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls"  
And whispered in the sounds of silence

Ya, itulah lagunya. Tadi aku mendengar suara biola mengiringi permainan gitarku. Eh? Biola? Akupun menoleh ke belakang. Hanya Akashi-kun. Apa Akashi? AKashi! ITU AKASHII! Aku sangat senang. Rasanya aku mau melompat dari sini. Tapi aku harus terus menjaga kelakuanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu" Aku menatap Akashi bingung

"aku tidak bisa tidur, lalu aku mendengar suara gitar, jadi aku kesini"

"Aku akan tidur" kataku beranjak ke kamar dan tidur, walau tidak terlalu lelap. Tapi aku kalau sudah tidur susah dibangunin.

Aku kembali bangun. Ini pukul 3.12 AM masih sangat pagi. Aku melihat surai merah di depan mataku. Dan aku merasa aku memeluk sesuatu. Aku melihat, aku sedang memeluk Akashi sekarang. Aku membelalakan mataku. Lemas sekali rasanya. Jantungku berdebar-debar.

"Kehormatanku sudah hilang" Pekikku, yang ku maksud aku sudah pernah tidur dengan laki-laki yang tidak sedarah denganku. Tadinya aku mau membangunkannya, tapi melihat wajahnya di kaca. Dia sangat Kawaii, He is my kawaii Sei-chan! Eh, tapi dia tidak mau aku panggil begitu. Aku mulai mengeluarkan semuanya.

"Kau ini anak yang manja, egois, tidak sopan, suka memerintah, kau bodoh, keras kepala, dingin dan tidak mudah memahami perasaan orang lain" Aku mulai menangis sambil mengelus-elus surai merahnya "Jika aku tidak ada, kau harus membuat sarapan sendiri, membawa bento dan minuman sendiri" "You are my kawaii Sei-chan" bisikku di telinganya. Lalu akupun tidur sampai pagi dan Akashi sudah tidak ada entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author P.O.V

Kamu sedang bersiap-siap mengganti bajumu dengan gaun hijau yang agak megar, rambutmu kamu biarkan terurai. Setelah bersiap-siap, kamu bertemu dengan partner-mu kalianpun saling memandang.

'Kawaii!' kamu melihat adikmu dengan menggunakan jaz abu-abu dengan kameja putih di dalamnya. Tidak lupa celana panjang warna abu-abu, sepatu berwarna coklat dan dasi merahnya. Kamu sampai menganga melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan partner-mu yang takjub melihat, tapi dia tetap bersikap dingin.

'Kawai.' Itulah yang dipikirkannya saat melihat penampilanmu.

"Akashi Seijuro, sebentar lagi giliran anda, jadi mohon bersiap"

Suara seseorang memecah lamunan kalian, Akashi hanya mengangguk, kalianpun bersiap ke panggung.

.

.

.

"Dai-chan!" gadis bersurai pink itu menggerak-gerakan badan Aomine

"Dia sudah tidur" Kata Kise

"Payah sekali" Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya

"Aomine-kun, sebentar lagi Akashi-kun akan tampil" Kuroko membangunkan Aomine dengan mudahnya

"Itu mereka!" Momoi menunjuk ke arah panggung

Kamu memulai musik dengan menekan tuts-nya dengan lembut dan tenang. Mempertaruhkan hidupmu untuk musik saat itu. Akashi mulai memainkan perannya sebagai pemain biola. Semua orang yang menonton melihat kalian dengan kagum. Bahkan ada yang mengira ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Kamu merasa dunia ini milik kalian berdua. Kamu membayangkan bunga-bunga sakura yang tertiup angin saat musim semi. Kalian saling beradu kecepatan disana. Akashi dan kamu sama-sama cepat memainkannya. Tapi semua orang merasa sangat kagum dengan kalian.

Di 30 detik terakhir kepalamu sangat pusing. Kamu harus lebih fokus untuk memainkan pianonya. Untunglah kamu sama sekali belum melakukan miss.

'kepalaku terasa berputar-putar' batinmu

'ada apa? Kenapa permainanmu melambat?' Akashi membatin sambil melirikmu. Kepalamu sudah terasa berputar-putar. Bibirmu juga mulai memutih. Kamu mengeluarkan lebih banyak keringat disbanding 20 detik yang lalu. Waktu pun berakhir. Untunglah kamu tidak miss sama sekali. Kalian memebri hormat kepada penonton tanda permainan kalian sudah selesai. Tapi kepalamu makin bertambah pusing. Dan kamupun…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Cancer

Cancer

Di 30 detik terakhir kepalamu sangat pusing. Kamu harus lebih fokus untuk memainkan pianonya. Untunglah kamu sama sekali belum melakukan miss.

'kepalaku terasa berputar-putar' batinmu

'ada apa? Kenapa permainanmu melambat?' Akashi membatin sambil melirikmu. Kepalamu sudah terasa berputar-putar. Bibirmu juga mulai memutih. Kamu mengeluarkan lebih banyak keringat disbanding 20 detik yang lalu. Waktu pun berakhir. Untunglah kamu tidak miss sama sekali. Kalian memberi hormat kepada penonton tanda permainan kalian sudah selesai. Tapi kepalamu makin bertambah pusing. Dan kamupun…

* * *

**My Kawaii Sei-chan**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Alur gak jelas, aneh, OOC maybe, dll..**

**Gak suka? jangan lanjutin baca**

* * *

**Note : 'Aku' disini sebagai anak berumur 13 Tahun. 'Aku' bersekolah di SMP Teiko kelas 2-B. 'Aku' pernah mengikuti kelas Akselerasi sebelum aku pindah ke Teiko.**

* * *

Reader P.O.V

Untunglah sudah selesai. Tapi kepalaku semakin pusing. Harusnya tadi aku meminum obat sebelum tampil. Aku ini memang ceroboh. Pandanganku semakin buram. Dan tiba-tiba aku tak sadarkan diri.

Aku sadar sekarang diriku telah terbaring di atas kasur, ya kasur rumah sakit, aku perhelan-helan duduk. Aku dapat melihat teman-temanku berada di ruangan ini. Mo-chan, Kuroko-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun dan Muk-kun. Jadi mereka sudah tau ya? Mereka semua tertunduk melihat ke lantai. Aku dapat melihat air mata Mo-chan yang jatuh satu persatu.

"Jangan menangis" aku berbicara terbata-bata, semuanya langsung menenggakan kepalanya melihat ke arahku. Mo-chan memelukku sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahu kami?" Mo-chan menangis suaranya agak berteriak, aku hanya menunduk

"Jadi kalian benar-benar sudah tahu ya? Gomenasai, Minna…" kataku menundukan kepalaku, Kise-kun hanya melihat sekeliling ruangan ini, mungkin untuk menghilangkan mukanya yang terlihat sedih. Kamar yang cukup besar, pasti ini kamar VVIP. Aku tidak suka melihat mereka murung begini. Kemana perginya Akashi-kun? Ah, dia memang selalu begitu

"Hei! Jangan murung begitu dong!" Kataku agak berteriak.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja!" Kataku tersenyum ke arah mereka, dengan susah payah aku membuat mereka agar tidak murung. Aku hampir menyerah, akhirnya aku memesan ramen kesukaanku agar mereka senang. Dan itu berhasil, aku menceritakan beberapa kejadian memalukanku saat belum kenal mereka. Mereka tertawa, ya, aku senang melihat mereka tertawa. Kami berfoto bersama, dan melakukan hal hal yang seru. Tapi mereka harus pulang, jadi aku hanya berdua dengan Akashi.

"Aku sudah menduganya, ada sesuatu yang kau rahasiakan" kata Akashi setelah mereka pergi

"…"

"Dari lagu yang kau nyanyikan, perkataanmu waktu aku sengaja tidur bersamamu dan kau setiap hari pergi kesini untuk terapi"

Aku diam mendengar itu, ya. Lagu itu, pada lirik '_Silence like a cancer grow' _aku sangat mendalaminya, tak kusangka dia dapat mengetahuinya. Lagipula kenapa dia peduli kepadaku?

"kenapa kau masih peduli kepadaku?"

"sekali kau mengenal seseorang, kau tidak akan bisa benar-benar melupakannya" jawabnya tenang. Aku hanya diam mendengar jawabnnya. Itu memang benar, ya.. seperti aku mencoba melupakannya. Tidak akan bisa. Tidak pernah bisa.

"hmm… Akashi, aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu" Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menghela napas.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang panggil aku Sei-chan" aku kaget mendengar itu, yang benar saja dia mau dipanggil Sei-chan, ini pasti mimpi kan? Akupun menggigit lidahku. Sakit! Ini bukan mimpi!

"Kedua, aku akan mengabulkan segala permintaanmu" katanya, hmmm… dia membalikannya kepadaku.

"Aku hanya punya satu permintaan" kataku, dia menunggu apa yang aku katakan selanjutnya, aku mau minta apa yaaa? Aku bingung… bagaimana ini?!

"Panggil aku Onee-chan sekali saja" kataku setelah berpikir panjang, dia diam dan membuang mukanya dariku

"ayolah, sekali saja… tadi kau bilang segala permintaanku kan?" aku memohon kepadanya, dia tampak berpikir, apa sih yang dia pikirkan?

"Onee..-chan" dia mengucapkannya dengan susah payah, aku sangat senang! Senang! Senang! Rasanya mau lompat dari jendela kamar ini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Aku harus tetap bertingkah tidak aneh di depan Sei-chan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang di periksa oleh dokter, ya, dia dokter yang selalu membantuku sejak aku mendapatkan penyakit ini, seperti biasa, aku setiap hari melakukan terapi, tidak setiap hari juga sihh… . Hehe… aku hari ini boleh keluar rumah sakit untuk sehari saja. Aku senang.. habisnya di rumah sakit itu membosankan. Hanya ada obat, dokter, dan suster. Yah.. walaupun Cuma boleh keliling taman rumah sakit

Momoi P.O.V

Dari tadi aku terus memikirkan keadaan dia, sedang apa ya? Asal dia tahu saja, semuanya jadi kacau, permainan mereka jadi aneh, mereka tidak fokus. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku juga menghawatirkan dirinya.. aduh… dia memang terkadang sangat merepotkan.

*FlashBack*

Kami menunggu kedua teman kami yang baru saja tampil, tiba-tiba laki-laki bersurai hijau itu mendapat pesan dari Akashi-kun.

"_(Nama) pingsan, jadi aku sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang."_

_-Akashi_

Tentu saja kami panik! Kami langsung pergi ke rumah sakit dan menemui Akashi-kun. Dia sedang mengurus administrasi-nya.

"Setiap tiga kali hari sekali dia kesini untuk melakukan terapi, mungkin dia belum bilang kepada kalian" kata perawat itu. Kami bingung. Terapi? Untuk apa? Terapi apa?

"Memangnya penyakit apa yang ada di tubuhnya?" kata Midorima-kun

"dia mengidap _leukemia_ stadium 1 sejak seminggu yang lalu" kata perawat itu. Akupun meneteskan air mataku. Kenapa dia tidak bilang kepadaku? Jika tidak ditahan oleh Dai-chan, mungkin tubuhku sudah ambruk ke bawah. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Seseorang yang terlihat selalu riang. Akan mengidap penyakit semacam itu. Penyakit yang orang-orang bilang amat mematikan. Tapi aku tidak mau dia di operasi. Karena itu sangat berbahaya, selama ini Akashi-kun sudah memberikannya obat-obatan dari pamannya di Korea. Tapi tetap saja ia harus di operasi. Sudah hampir sebulan dia di rumah sakit. walau obat yang dibawa Akashi-kun itu banyak membantu. Dokter bilang ia harus tetap di operasi agar ada kemungkinan sembuh total.

.

.

.

6 Month Later

.

.

.

Reader P.O.V

Semuanya kembali tertunduk, beberapa jam lagi aku akan menjalani operasi. Orang tuaku sangat khawatir tentang penyakitku ini. Tapi mereka tidak bisa membatalkan meeting mereka. Sebenarnya mereka bulan madu atau kerja sih?. Tiap hari mereka menyanyakan keadaanku lewat telepon, pasti Sei-chan yang mengabarkan mereka tentang penyakit yang ada di tubuhku ini. Sekarang semua teman-temanku berkumpul di kamarku. Begitu juga Sei-chan dan Nijimura-kun. Aku sehari bisa meminum ½ botol besar minyak ikan loh! Katanya ini dapat membantu menyembuhkanku. Aktifitasku dibatasi selama satu tahun ini. Aku juga kasihan pada Mo-chan yang harus mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai menejer sendirian. Kudengar Nijimura memilih Sei-chan untuk menggantikannya sebagai kapten tim. Apa dia sudah gila? Yang lainnya akan benar-benar mati jika kaptennya Sei-chan.

"Ku dengar minggu depan kalian akan mengikuti perlombaan kan?" kataku memecah keheningan.

"Ya" Jawab Aomine-kun singkat

"Aku berjanji aku akan menonton pertandingan kalian, akukan menegernya!" kataku menenangkan mereka, mereka semua mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatapku. Akupun tersenyum dan mengangkat jari kelingkingku "Aku berjanji"

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu dan membuka pintunya. Itu adalah dokter.

"Operasinya akan di laksanakan 15 menit lagi, perkiraan keberhasilan 60%, jika operasi ini berhasil, kemungkinan besar pasien akan sembuh total. Jika operasi ini gagal, maka-"

"Saya mengerti dok, keputusan saya sudah bulat" kataku memotong pembicaraan dokter agar teman-teman tidak ketakutan. Walau mereka sudah tahu. Aku lebih memilih untuk melakukan operasi, kenapa? Karena jika tidak, ada kemungkinan penyakitku ini bertambah ganas. Setidaknya jika berhasil, aku bisa hidup lebih lama. Jika gagal, tiada hari esok untukku. Itu sebuah taruhan yang besar kan? Aku bertaruh nyawa disini. Semoga kami-sama mendengar doa ku dan doa semua orang.

"Baiklah, operasi akan dilaksanakan 12 menit lagi" kata dokter keluar dari ruangan. Aku langsung meminum segala obat-obatan yang dibawa Akashi. Madu, minyak ikan, dan lainnya. Semuanya menjadi hening lagi. Aku mengajak mereka berbincang untuk memecah keheningan. Tapi kali ini sangat hening. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Author P.O.V

Operasi-pun di mulai. Semua temanmu menunggu di depan ruang operasi dengan muka cemas dan pasrah. Terlebih lagi adikmu dan Momoi. Semua menunggu dengan sabar. Operasimu berjalan cukup lama. Pikiran yang tidak-tidak merasuki bayangan teman-temanmu. Orang tuamu juga menunggu lewat _Skype _dengan laptop milik Akashi. Semuanya cemas dengan keadaanmu dan menunggu ada kabar dari dokter.

.

.

.

1 jam

.

.

.

2 jam

.

.

.

3 jam

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu, seseorang keluar dari ruangan itu. Semua menoleh ke arahnya. Ya, itu dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Semua menatap muka dokter dalam-dalam ingin tahu apakah operasi yang kamu jalani itu berhasil atau tidak.

"Bagaimana dengan operasinya dok? Apakah kakak saya selamat?" dokter itu diam seperti ingin menyusun kata-kata. Semuanya menunggu jawaban dari dokter itu.

"Operasinya-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Oteh '3')b Arigatou udah baca ff buatanku yang rada gak jelas ini. Jujur aku gak tau sama sekali tentang kanker dan cara penyembuhannya :v jadi ku tulis aja asal-asalan :v. Jadi maafkan daku kalo emang ngaco :v**

**Oh ya :v BTW hari ini aku ultah lho (14 April) :v #weeee #apaini #abaikan *Efek jones (gak ada yang ngucapin)***

**Thanks For Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah menunggu, seseorang keluar dari ruangan itu. Semua menoleh ke arahnya. Ya, itu dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Semua menatap muka dokter dalam-dalam ingin tahu apakah operasi yang kamu jalani itu berhasil atau tidak.

"Bagaimana dengan operasinya dok? Apakah kakak saya selamat?" dokter itu diam seperti ingin menyusun kata-kata. Semuanya menunggu jawaban dari dokter itu.

"Operasinya-"

* * *

**My Kawaii Sei-chan**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Alur gak jelas, aneh, OOC maybe, dll..**

**Gak suka? jangan lanjutin baca**

**Note : 'Aku' disini sebagai anak berumur 13 Tahun. 'Aku' bersekolah di SMP Teiko kelas 2-B. 'Aku' pernah mengikuti kelas Akselerasi sebelum aku pindah ke Teiko.**

* * *

Akashi P.O.V

Semua orang menunggu di ruang tunggu. Aku tahu mereka sangat cemas, begitu juga aku. Kami menunggu selama 3 jam. Seseorang keluar dari ruang operasi. Itu dokter. Kami segera menanyakan tentang keadaannya.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar"

Kami semua menghela napas lega. Syukurlah dia masih bisa selamat. Bahkan aku belum pernah bilang kepadanya kalau aku menyayanginya. Dokter itu mungkin ingin memberi kejutan dengan memasang muka seperti menyusun kata-kata. Setelah tiga jam kami menunggu, kami mendengar hasil yang memuaskan. Aku sangat bersyukur. Kami-sama Arigatou! Sangat senang mendapat kabar dari dokter. Tapi ia masih harus terapi agar mencegah kankernya tumbuh lagi. Setelah ia dipindahkan ke kamarnya, kami masuk ke sana. Dengan perasaan senang dan tenang. Tapi ia masih belum sadar karena obat bius. Jadi kami menunggunya.

Reader P.O.V

Aku terbangun. Aku kembali tertidur di ruanganku. Aku melihat semuanya di sini. Apa aku selamat? Atau ini hanya mimpi? Apa aku sudah dekat dengan Papa? Aku sudah mati atau belum ya? Sepertinya belum. Karena aku masih dapat melihat senyum mereka. Atau jangan-jangan aku memang sudah mati ya? Entahlah, kepalaku sangat pusing.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" suara khas Aomine-kun terdengar nyata di telingaku. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum

"Aku baik-baik saja." kataku menghela napas

"Kau masih hidup tahu!" Suara Kise-kun membuat aku membuka kembali mataku. Aku agak tidak percaya. Apa aku benar-benar hidup? Kami-sama… Arigatou… kau sangat baik padaku. Aku-pun menoleh ke arah teman-temanku. Di sana juga ada Nijimura-kun.

"Apa aku benar-benar hidup?" gumamku

"tentu saja." Suara Muk-kun memang sangat nyata. Ditambah lagi dengan suara dari plastik snack-nya.

"Apa dia tidak percaya kalau dia masih hidup?" Nijimura yang daritadi hanya diam mulai angkat bicara

Jadi aku benar-benar hidup ya? Hmm… bagus lah, aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku. Aku ingin bersama keluarga baruku. Mama, Ayah, Sei-chan. Aku menyayangi mereka. Dan juga teman-temanku. Aku masih sangat lemah sekarang. Aku ingin duduk dan berbincang bersama mereka.

.

.

.

.

Waaaahhh! Enaknya kembali ke rumah! Setelah beberapa bulan terbaring di rumah sakit. Aku merindukan rumah ini… bagaimana keadaan gitarku dan pianonya ya? Aku merindukan-nyaa!

"Hei, jangan terlalu senang dulu. Kau masih harus terapi" kata Sei-chan

"Iya iyaa" kataku. aku berlari ke kolam berenang yang berada di belakang rumah. lalu aku naik ke lantai dua dan aku melompat dari balkon lantai dua kearah kolam. Dan.. Byuurrrr! Aku berada di kolam berenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sei-chan panik melihat tingkahku yang seperti orang yang tidak pernah ke rumahnya. Aku tertawa. Aku sangat senang! Senang! SENANG! Hahahahha! Aku sudah seperti orang gila saja. Hahahaha! Aku senanggg!

"Kasurku yang empuuk… maaf yaa.. aku sudah lama meninggalkanmuu" kataku melepas rindu di atas kasur. Setelah beberapa lama. Aku pergi ke luar dan memeluk piano yang ada di ruang tamu kamar. Setelah itu, aku mengelus-elus gitarku yang sudah lama tidak aku sentuh. Lalu aku ke dapur dan memeluk microwave yang biasa aku pakai untuk membuat makanan untuk Sei-chan.

Setelah puas, aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Memainkan Nintendo yang aku punya. Tanpa sadar aku sudah disana selama dua jam. Setelah sadar, aku pindah ke kamarku dan kembali memainkan Nintendo dan ponselku.

"Bosan sekali rasanya" gumamku sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sambil memasang muka 'tablo', aku pergi ke balkon di kamarku. Memainkan sosial media yang ada di ponselku. Aku melihat beberapa barang yang aku suka di internet. Akupun segera mengganti bajuku dan pergi.

"Sei-chaan! Aku pergi dulu" aku berteriak dari lantai 1, ia-pun turun ke lantai satu. Aku bingung melihat Sei-chan yang sudah rapih. Ia mengenakan kameja dan celana panjang. Dia memang sangat kawaii. He is my kawaii Sei-chan!

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku melihatnya bingung

"Tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu" katanya santai. Aku bingung. Tumben sekali dia mau mengantarku pergi. Biasanya jika aku mengajaknya dia akan berkata begini "kau pergi saja sendiri. Aku sibuk". Sejak kapan dia belajar peduli kepada orang lain? Setauku dia egois. Ah sudahlah.

Kami pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo. Ramainyaaa… hari ini kan hari libur. Aku membeli sepatu olahraga dan beberapa baju. Kami makan di restoran yang katanya mahal, ternyata memang mahal. tak apa lah yang penting aku kenyang.

Setelah itu kami pergi ke Tokyo Tower. Disana aku foto-foto dan… diam. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memfoto kami saat kami sedang duduk.

"Wah… pasangan yang serasi"

"Eh? Kami tidak-"

"terima kasih. Aku sangat bersyukur punya kekasih sepertinya" kata Akashi merangkulku. Aku hanya diam ber-sweatdrop pipiku terasa memanas. Apa apaan sih itu? Sudah jelas kami itu adik kakak. Ah sudahlah. Terserah dia saja. Tapi saat dia bilang begitu aku merasa ada perasaan senang di hatiku. Hanya itu. Lalu kami pulang.

.

.

Yayayaya… aku membeli banyak barang. Ada… baju, sepatu olahraga, sepatu snickers, celana pendek, rok, dan jam tangan. Akhirnya aku membawa belanjaanku, walau Sei-chan bersikeras ingin membantuku. Aku juga membeli beberapa barang untuk Sei-chan, Mama dan Ayah. Aku membelikan Sei-chan jam tangan, kameja, celana basket, sepatu dan… bando. Aku lupa kalau dia laki-laki. Tentu saja dia menolak bando itu. Kalau yang lain ia terima dengan dingin.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur empuk kesayanganku. Memikirkan apa yang aku lakukan besok. Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi menandakan SMS masuk.

"_Senpaii… aku bosan! Ayo kita jalan-jalan besok!"_

_-Kise_

Aku memikirkan isi pesan itu. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku? Tapi rasanya aku lelah dan tidak mau pergi kemanapun besok. Aku mau di rumah saja.

"_Aku rasa aku akan di rumah saja besok"_

Aku menjawab pesan itu dengan singkat. Aku menutup mataku dan hampir tertidur. Jika saja tidak ada SMS masuk di ponsel-ku, pasti aku sudah tertidur.

"_Kalau begitu, aku yang akan ke rumahmu"_

_-Kise_

Aku memirkan itu kembali. Ide yang tidak terlalu buruk kok. Aku mengiyakan ide Kise-kun

"_Baiklah, besok datang bersama yang lainnya. Ku tunggu yaa!"_

Pasti dia tahu siapa yang aku yang aku maksud 'bersama yang lain' tentu saja bersama Aomine-kun, Kuroko-kun, Mo-chan, Midorima-kun, dan tentu saja Muk-kun. Akupun merasa mataku sudah berat. Aku sangat mengantuk. Aku belum mandi lagi. Yasudahlah~ hari ini kan libur. Jadi kalau libur mandinya juga libur.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Tentu saja yang pertama kali aku cari adalah ponselku. Dan aku baru ingat teman-temanku akan datang ke sini. Pasti mereka sudah datang. Jadi aku keluar untuk mencari mereka tanpa menyisir dulu rambutku. Dan tanpa mandi. Ingat? Ini hari libur.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu Kise!" Aomine-kun berteriak sambil memainkan PlayStation milik Sei-chan. Mereka sedang main balapan mobil.

"Tidak, aku tidak terkalahkan!" Kise-kun mencoba mempercepat kecepatannya. Aku hanya memperhatikannya sambil duduk di sofa bersama Mo-chan yang sedang serius menonton.

"Tetap saja Aka-chin yang akan jadi pemenangnya" Muk-kun duduk memperhatikan permainan mereka yang seru. Tentu saja sambil memakan snack-nya.

"Menurutku Aomine-kun paling hebat" kata Kuroko-kun dengan muka datarnya. Midorima-kun hanya diam duduk di belakang Kise-kun. Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka dari belakang.

"Tetap saja aku yang terbaik" celotehku. Semuanya langsung menoleh termasuk Mo-chan.

"S.. sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" Mo-chan terlihat kaget melihatku ada di sampingnya.

"Kau mengikuti jurus Tetsu ya?!" Aomine-kun asal bicara. Aku hanya diam melihat mereka. Ternyata tak ada yang menyadari kehadiranku. Kasihan sekali~

"Aku sudah di sini sejak tadi kok" kataku. aku duduk di samping Sei-chan dan menyambungkan satu stick lagi. Aku ikut bermain dengan mereka. Kise-kun sangat mudah di kalahkan. Aomine-kun bukan player yang bisa di remehkan, tapi aku berhasil melewatinya. Dan yang memimpin adalah Sei-chan. Dia terus-terusan menabrak mobilku agar jatuh ke dalam jurang lahar yang ada di samping kiri-ku. Aku juga begitu, aku terus mendorong Sei-chan agar dia jatuh ke dalam jurang. Tapi dia cukup kuat menahannya. Kami-pun terus adu mendorong sampai ke depan garis Finish. Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang mencapai garis finish duluan, kami-pun, melihat hasilnya. Ya! Aku ada di urutan kedua.

"Kau kalah!, mandi sana! Kau sangat bau!" Muk-kun berceloteh sambil memakan snacknya.

"Hari ini kan hari libur. Jadi mandinya juga libur." Kataku santai

"Oh ya! Kami akan menginap di sini selama tiga hari kedepan! Kami juga sudah izin kepada orang tua kalian." Kata Kise-kun santai

"APA?!" aku dan Sei-chan menoleh ke arahnya. Aku-pun segera menelpon mama. Dan aku kecewa dengan hasilnya. Ternyata mereka benar-benar diizinkan. Yasudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi?

.

.

Hari sudah malam. Kami semua akan tidur di ruang tamu kamar. Pianonya kami dorong, walau tadi piano itu hampir terbalik. Aku sedang berfoto bersama Mo-chan, tiba-tiba sebuah bantal mendarat di muka-ku. Aku menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang melemparnya. Itu Aomine-kun.

"Kau menantangku yaa?" kataku melemparnya lagi dengan bantal. Aku melempar bantal ke sembarang arah hingga akhirnya terkena muka Midorima-kun. Ia membalasku tapi terkena muka Mo-chan. Dan Kise-kun bergabung dengan aku dan Mo-chan. Aku hampir mati karena terkena lemparan dari Kuroko-kun. Apa dia menganggap ini perlombaan basket? Ah entahlah~ aku membalas lemparan itu. Dan akhirnya kamipun perang bantal.

Setelah kami kelelahan dan hampir tidak bisa berdiri, kami-pun berhenti. Cukup lelah… kami-pun merebahkan badan di atas kasur lantai yang lumayan empuk ini.

"Hey, bagaimana jika besok kita pergi ke kolam berenang?" Aomine-kun menyampaikan usul

"Ide bagus!" Kise-kun setuju dengan Aomine-kun

"Kan di rumah ini ada kolam berenang!" kataku

"Kau hanya ingin melihat dada perempuan mine-chin" kata Muk-kun tetap setia memakan snack-nya. Aku melihat Aomine-kun dengan muka mesumnya yang agak menjijikan. Tapi yang lainnya setuju, kecuali aku, Mo-chan dan Kuroko-kun. Jadi, besok kami akan pergi ke kolam berenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami pergi ke kolam berenang, bersama Nijimura dan Haizaki, aku mengganti baju-ku dengan baju renang bersama Mo-chan. Mo-chan memakai baju renang model bikini. Aku punya sih yang seperti itu… tapi kan aku malu memakainya, aku-pun mengeluarkan baju renangku. Aku kaget itu adalah baju renang yang seperti Mo-chan.

"Kenapa jadi iniii?!" aku kaget melihat bajuku yang tiba-tiba begitu.

"Itu tadi aku yang menukarnya" kata Mo-chan santai, apa-apaan itu? Tega sekali dia mempermalukan-ku begini~

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, aku dari tadi sudah tidak sabar ingin berenang.

.

.

Tidak sepertiku yang malu memakai baju renang seperti ini, Mo-chan santai saja seperti perempuan yang lainnya. Ia bermain air bersama yang lain di kolam yang pendek. Sedangkan aku diam di kolam yang sepi dan dalam-nya 1,5m. aku hanya memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Aku sangat ingin bergabung… tapi aku malu… . tiba-tiba seseorang mengalungkan tangannya di leherku. Aku-pun menoleh ke arahnya. Itu Sei-chan. Tunggu, apa yang dia lakukan?

"Kenapa kau memakai baju seperti ini? Apa kau tidak malu? Kau sama saja memberikan tontonan gratis untuk laki-laki lain tahu…" Sei-chan mencibir tepat di samping telinga-ku. Itu membuat pipi-ku terasa mulai memanas.

"T..tentu saja aku malu… Mo-chan yang menukar baju renang-ku" kataku gelagapan. Bagaimana aku bisa berbicara lancar jika dia membuatku salah tingkah?

"Hmm… begitu… baiklah, aku akan menutupi tubuhmu" katanya menurunkan tangannya ke pinggang-ku. Muka-ku bertambah panas. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"kenapa mukamu me-merah? Jika muka-mu me-merah aku akan mencium-mu lho…" Sei-chan berkata padaku dengan nada sedikit 'meledek'

"coba saja kalau berani" aku bertaruh dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Tapi kenapa sikapnya sangat aneh ya? . Tiba-tiba Sei-chan menggigit ujung telingaku. Sontak aku kaget dan mendorongnya agar menjauh. Aku yang cengeng ini hampir menangis. Tega sekali dia~. Dia-pun menjauh dan berenang ke arah Nijimura dan Haizaki. Lalu Sei-chan mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku hanya bisa sweat drop melihatnya. Tidak bisakah dia menghormatiku? Minimal sebagai Senpai-nya! Ah sudahlah. Aku akan memutuskan bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

"Mo-chan! Aku ikut!" kataku, Mo-chan berhenti dan menunggu-ku di pinggir kolam. Lalu kami naik ke tangga yang cukup tinggu, sekitar 10m tingginya. Kise-kun menyewa _ban_ untuk kami meluncur. Tapi disitu ada sabuk pengamannya, seperti mobil saja? Kami juga di pakai-kan helm oleh petugas. Apa sampai segitunya ya? Kami-pun duduk di _ban_ itu. Aku, Mo-chan, Kuroko-kun, Midorima-kun, dan Kise-kun. Muk-kun dilarang karena postur tubuhnya yang terlalu tinggi.

"Apa kalian siap?" kata petugasnya. Kami semua mengangguk. Tapi perasaan-ku tidak enak. Petugas itu mendorong ban kami agar bergerak, belum sampai 5 detik, aliran air berubah menjadi sangat deras.

"Whoaaa!" kami semu berteriak karena air di dalamnya berputar-putar mencapai atap terowongan itu, lalu ban kami ikut berputar-putar ke atas.

"KYAAA!" Mo-chan sudah menangis. Yang lainnya sudah panik. Aku hampir tertawa melihat muka Midorima-kun yang sangat ketakutan.

"Sepertinya di depan ada belokan" Kuroko-kun memprediksi. Dan benar ada dua belokan di depan. kepalaku terbentur tembok. Untung pakai helm.

"perasaanku makin tidak enak saja." Aomine bergumam

"memangnya Aomine-cchi punya perasaan?" Celoteh Kise-kun. Tiba-tiba _ban _yang kami tumpangi berhenti.

"kenapa berhenti?" Midorima-kun berbicara

"bel-" belum Kuroko-kun selesai berbica. Kami kembali bergerak. Tapi kami menurun. Ini berarti kita ada di bawah tanah. Aku dapat melihat air yang berputar.

"Bersiapp!" Kata Kise-kun. Lintasannya berputar seperti Roller Coaster. Di depan seperti ada batu-batu yang bergetar akan jatuh

"Katakan kalimat terakhir kalian!" Aomine-kun berkata seperti kita akan mati di tempat ini. Tapi sepertinya begitu.

"Aku tidak mau mati!" Kise-kun teriak pasrah

"Aku ingin melihat dada perempuan untuk terakhir kalinya" Aomine-kun tetap mesum walau dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Tidak ada" Midorima-kun singkat

"Aku mau menikah dengan Tetsu-kun!" Mo-chan masih memikirkan itu. Tanpa malu di depan Kuroko-kun. Seperti kami benar-benar akan mati.

"Jika kita benar-benar akan mati. Aku mau kita terlahir kembali"

"Aku mau-" belum sempat aku mengatakan keinginanku. Kami sudah diterjang banyak batu yang berjatuhan.

"Cepatlah!" Kise-kun setengah berteriak.

"Aku mau Sei-chan mencari penggantiku sebagai kakaknya" hah, aku ini bodoh. Dalam saat-saat seperti ini, aku masih memikirkannya. Bahkan dia saja tidak pernah memikirkanku. kami menanjak. Tapi airnya sudah tenang. Sepertinya ban ini ada rel-nya. Ah sudahlah yang penting kami selamat. Dan kami-pun mencapai ke permukaan dan berhenti.

"Kita berhasil hidup!" Aomine berdiri dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. Aku melihat kita ada di atas ketapel. Ketapel yang digunakan untuk perang. Dan Ketapel itu melempar kami.

"Aomine!" Aku, Mo-chan, Kise-kun dan Kuroko-kun menarik tubuh Aomine-kun yang sudah keluar dari _ban_. Jika tidak kami pegang. Dia akan jatuh dari ketinggian 20m.

"Bertahanlah Aomine-kun" Kuroko-kun menenangkan Aomine

"Sepertinya kita benar-benar akan mati!" Mo-chan sudah putus asa. Aku hanya bisa diam. Sambil memegangi Aomine-kun. Aku berusaha memakaikannya sabuk pengaman. Sedangkan Kise-kun dan Midorima-kun memegangi tubuhnya. Berhasil! Aku agak lega sekarang. Tiba-tiba kami jatuh. Kami sudah kembali berada di air. Dan sepertinya ini benar-benar sudah selesai. Aku menoleh ke arah yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak mau naik lagi" Kata Kise-kun menangis. Yasudahlah. Ini sudah selesai.

"Ayo kita pulang, teman-teman." Kataku tersenyum lega

Semuanya tertidur. Kecuali aku dan Sei-chan. Mo-chan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku juga merasa lelah dengan kejadian tadi. Niji-kun yang mengendarai mobil.

"Hei Niji-kun."

"Hm?"

"Kita ke restoran dulu ya."

"Ya, baiklah"

Setelah 15 menit. Sampai juga di restoran

"Hey bangun, kita sudah sampai" aku berusaha membangunkan mereka. Mo-chan dan yang lainnya bangun. Kecuali Muk-kun.

"Muk-kun, kita sudah sampai di restoran" aku berbisik di telinga Muk-kun dan dia langsung bangun.

Kami memesan meja yang paling pojok. pas untuk 10 orang. Kami memesan makanan yang menurut kami enak.

"Selamat Makan!" Kami semua kompak. Muk-kun makan dengan sangat berisik.

"Muk-kun, kau sangat berisik" Aku mengkeritik Muk-kun

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bersikaplah sedikit sopan"

Muk-kun menatapku tajam. Aku hanya makan seperti biasa tanpa mempedulikannya.

"Hey hey! Kalian terlihat menyeramkan" kata Kise-kun

"Aku? Menyeramkan?" kataku menatap Kise-kun. dia terlihat ketakutan. Aku-pun mencari topik untuk di perbincangkan.

"Oh ya, Niji-kun. Nanti kau akan bersekolah di SMA mana?" kataku menemukan topik.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya." Niji-kun tetap santai.

"Kau sendiri akan kemana?" Midorima angkat bicara

"Mungkin aku akan masuk Rakuzan-" kataku. Sei-chan menatapku dengan serius begitu juga Nijimura-kun

"Atau-" Semuanya menunggu lanjutannya dengan menatapku dengan serius.

"Ah- lupakan" aku tersenyum dan tertawa garing

.

.

.

.

"Arigatou Gonzaimasu" Niji-kun dan Haizaki turun di depan stasiun. Sekarang aku yang mengendarai mobilnya. Bukan yang pertama kali, tapi aku gugup. Karena waktu itu…

Reader's Flashback

Aku belajar mengendarai mobil saat sedang berlibur ke rumah sepupuku di Osaka. Dia setahun lebih tua dari-ku. Dan dia sudah bisa mengendarai mobil. Aku diajarkannya. Aku sangat gugup dan takut. Dia duduk di samping kiriku. Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam. Aku menginjak remnya. Dan…

Jeder! Duar! Tinot Tinot Tinot…

Aku menabrak tembok pembatas rumahnya. Bagian depan mobil juga rusak parah, tidak terlalu parah sih, Untung aku mempunyai paman dan bibi yang baik. Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan kena marah mama dan papa. Untung bibi memperbolehkanku untuk kembali latihan. Dan akhirnya aku bisa.

End Reader's Flashback

Untunglah jalanannya agas sepi. Jadi aku agak tenang. Akhirnya sampai juga di depan rumah.

"Hey (Nama)-chan" Kise-kun mengagetkanku. Aku tak sengaja menginjak gasnya

Jeder! Duar! TINOT TINOT TINOT…

"lagi-lagi ini terjadi" aku bergumam. Aku menoleh ke arah Sei-chan yang sepertinya dia akan menghabisi nyawaku nanti malam.

Setelah masuk rumah, aku masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menyelimuti badanku yang terasa bergetar hebat. Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamarku. Ku harap itu bukan Sei-chan. Aku memberanikan diriku untuk melihat sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu. Aku melihat sesosok Setan Merah yang berjalan menuju ke arahku. Aku membaca macam-macam doa, berharap Kami-sama akan menyelamatkanku.

"Hey" Aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang _nge-bass_ itu. Itu membuat bulu kuduk-ku berdiri dan aku menelan ludah. Aku tahu pasti kalau Sei-chan sedang marah. Biasanya dia akan memainkan benda-benda tajam seperti pisau, cutter, garpu, dan gunting. Lalu dia akan menusuk-nusuknya ke suatu benda.

Dia membuka selimutku. Dan menatapku dingin. Aku menelan ludahku. Dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Badanku semakin bergetar. Mungkin aku bisa saja mati sebelum dia menunjukan benda tajam yang ia pegang. Dia duduk di sampingku yang sedang dalam posisi tiduran.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti akan ku bunuh saja?" Tanya-nya dingin

"bukankah kau memang akan membunuhku?"

"tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" dia setengah berteriak dan membuat mentalku sedikit menciut. Aku ingin menangis. Ingat? Aku ini cengeng.

"Kenapa muka-mu me-merah?" tanyaku, dia mengalihkan mukanya dariku

"Kau sendiri kenapa me-merah?" aku tidak merasakan apapun benarkah mukaku memerah? Tapi badanku terasa panas sekali. Ah, memang selalu begini jika habis berenang. Besok juga akan sembuh.

"Tidak, aku memang selalu begini jika habis berenang di tempat umum" kataku. dia hanya ber ohh ria. Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Itu mama, mama menelponku. Akupun mengangkat telpon itu.

"_Hallo Sweety…"_

"_H…Hi mama" _

"_Lusa Aunt Gissele akan menikah. Mereka mengundang kalian. Dia bilang kalian boleh mengajak teman-teman kalian"_

"_Baiklah Kaa-san, kami akan datang"_

"_jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Bye!"_

"_Bye! Cepat pulang!"_

Telpon itupun terputus. Aku tersenyum senang karena mama masih ingat aku ada. Akashi hanya menatapku bingung.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Kenapa mama-mu bersikap seperti itu?"

"Hah?" aku bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Akashi. Aku mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Aku kasihan sekali dengan dia.

"Ya, sesibuk-sibuknya mama, dia akan selalu menghubungiku" kataku tersenyum ke arah ponsel. Tanpa kusadari dia sudah pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kami pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo. Aku mencari gaun simple dengan Mo-chan. Sei-chan, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun dan Kuroko-kun sepertinya juga akan membeli baju untuk besok. Sedangkan sisanya, sepertinya mereka pergi ke Game Center.

Aku memilih gaun simple berwarna merah selutut. Sedangkan Mo-chan membeli gaun panjang berwarna hitam. Aku memilih sepatu weajes yang tingginya sekitar 5cm. sedangkan Mo-chan membeli high heels yang tingginya 8cm.

.

.

Di sisi Lain

.

.

"Akashicchi, kau mau beli itu saja?"

"Hm"

"Aku akan membelikan ini untuk Aomine-kun." Kuroko memilih baju

"Apa kau yakin akan membayar semua ini Akashi?" Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya yang hampir jatuh

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Tidak ada ukuran untuk Murasakibaracchi, bagaimana ini?" kata Kise

"Aku yakin dia memiliki baju yang sesuai ukuran di rumahnya." Kata Kuroko

.

.

.

.

"Mine-chin. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Belum! Pasti aku akan mendapatkannya!"

Aomine bermain di game center bersama Murasakibara. Ia bersikeras untuk mengalahkan High Scorenya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Mo-chan?"

"Ya" dia mengangguk mantap. Aku bersikeras membayar semua belanjaan Mo-chan. Sepertinya dia merasa berhutang padaku. Sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan.

Habis belanja, kami pergi makan-makan di restoran terkenal di Tokyo. Seperti biasa Muk-kun yang paling berisik. Tadinya aku bermaksud menegurnya lagi. Tapi aku malas berdebat dengannya.

"Kau tidak makan?" Midorima-kun mengagetkanku

"T..tidak, aku tidak lapar" kataku. akupun beranjak dari tempat duduk-ku dan berdiri di balkon. Lalu balkon itu aku tutup pintunya. Aku terdiam di balkon itu. Akupun membalikan badanku hendak masuk kembali. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku. Aku melihat sebuah biola. Itu biola asli. Tapi sepertinya hanya untuk pajangan. Aku ingin sekali memainkannya. Walau aku belum pernah sama sekali memainkannya

.

.

.

.

Author P.O.V

"Mereka lama sekali sih" Aomine menggerutu kesal

"Mereka itu perempuan Aominecchi, kau harus memakluminya"

"Tapi ini sudah satu jam Kise-chin.." *Krauk krauk*

"Pelankan suaramu Atsushi"

Krek..

Suara pintu di buka. Semua orang menoleh ke arah pintu kamarmu yang terbuka. Kamu keluar dengan pakaian yang kamu beli kemarin. Semuanya menoleh ke arahmu.

"Apa yang kalian perhatikan?" katamu ketus melihat mereka tajam. Tetap saja, kamu tidak bisa mengalahkan Akashi.

"S.. senpai… kawaii…" kata Kise masih melongo. Kamu hanya membuang muka agar mereka tidak bisa melihat rona merah di pipimu.

"Kau mewarnai rambutmu?" Midorima menatapmu serius

"kenapa? Ada masalah?" katamu polos

"Ayo berangkat!" Momoi keluar dari kamarmu. Semuanya diam tanpa ekspresi tak terkecuali kamu.

"Kau terlalu menor Momoi-chin" kata murasakibara sambil membuka bungkus pocky yang ia beli entah kapan. kamupun menoleh ke arah sahabatmu itu. Lipstick-nya terlalu tebal. Dia aneh. Kamupun menariknya kembali ke kamarmu.

"Kau terlalu menor Mo-chan" katamu. Kamupun menghapus make up yang ada di wajah Momoi

"Aku tidak pernah berdandan, jadi begini"

"Aku juga tidak pernah" jawabmu, kamupun memakaikan mukanya bedak bayi dan memakaikannya Lipgloss.

"Ayo berangkat" katamu menarik tangannya. Kamupun keluar. Yang lain sudah menunggu. Kalian-pun langsung berangkat.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! (Nama)-chan! Akashi-kun!" seseorang memanggilmu dan Akashi. Kalian berdua otomatis menoleh ke arah suara. Itu sepupu-sepupumu. Kamu menarik tangan Sei-chan kesayanganmu dan mendekat ke sepupu-sepupumu yang lain.

"Yo! Akashi-kun. Lama tidak bertemu!" kata Hiruko merangkul pundak Akashi. Seperti biasa, ia hanya diam sambil menatapnya tajam. Kamu memberi kode kepada semuanya kalau dia memang seperti itu orangnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Kata Hibiki tersenyum ke arahmu lalu memukul-mukul kepalamu dengan lembut. Akashi hanya melirikmu dengan tatapan yang… ehem… tidak suka.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah lancar mengendarai mobil?" kata Lucas yang waktu itu mengajariku mobil.

"Etto.."

"Kemarin dia menabrak pagar rumah." Akashi melirikmu. Walau nada bicaranya datar, sepupu-sepupumu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan beberapa orang menoleh ke arah kalian

"Aku masih ingat ketika dia menabrak tembok pembatas rumahku. Dan dia hampir masuk ke dalam kolam berenang" Lucas tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kamu hanya mengembungkan pipimu dan menoleh ke arah Akashi. Dia juga sedang menahan tawa. Kamupun pergi dari hadapan mereka. Akashi mengikutimu dari belakang.

"Kalian dari mana saja?" Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya yang hampir jatuh.

"Menyapa sepupu kami." Kata Akashi

Kamu pergi dari hadapan mereka karena mereka sedang makan. Kamu pergi menuju kolam berenang yang kelihatannya sepi. Kamu berjalan di pinggiran kolam berenang.

KYAA!

Kamu hampir jatuh ke kolam berenang. Jika saja kamu tidak ditahan oleh seseorang, pasti kamu sudah akan jatuh kesana. Kamupun menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Eh? Niji-kun?"

"Ternyata kau juga datang"

"Tentu saja, ini pernikahan bibiku. Kenapa kau bisa di sini Niji-kun?"

"Aku diajak ayahku"

Kamupun berbincang bersamanya. Kadang-kadang dia menceritakan kisah yang lucu hingga membuatmu tertawa. Ia menarik tanganmu entah mau kemana. Kamu dibawa menuju labirin. Tepat di tengah labirin. Disana ada keramik berbentuk bulat. Kalian berhenti disitu untuk beristirahat. Napasmu terengah-engah. Kamu dibawa lari olehnya. Kamu sendiri kaget kamu bisa berlari menggunakan sepatu setinggi itu.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Kesini." Jawabnya. Diapun mengulurkan. Kamu mengerti maksudnya. Dia mengajakmu berdansa. Kamupun tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangannya. Kalian berdansa di bawah sinar rembulan yang indah. Suara alunan dansa dari gedung masih terdengar saking kencangnya. Kalian berdansa hanya berdua disana.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah memperhatikan kalian dari lantai dua gedung itu. Memandang kalian dengan tatapan yang tajam. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi dia memandang kalian dengan pandangan sedikit iri. Kamu yang biasanya menemaninya, sekarang bersama laki-laki lain di tengah labirin.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, kamu kembali mencari teman-temanmu yang lain. Kamu bertemu Akashi yang sedang minum.

"Sei-chan, apa kau melihat yang lainnya?"

"mereka masih makan." Akashi menatapmu tajam

"Ohh.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"tidak ada."

"Kau habis berdansa dengan siapa?"

"hah? Berdansa?" kamu pura-pura tidak tahu soal itu.

"Oh.. Nijimura-san." Dia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Kamu membatu di situ. Tak tahu apa yang akan kamu ucapkan. Dia meninggalkanmu di tengah-tengah banyak orang. Kamu hanya bingung dengan sikapnya. Kamupun mengejarnya. Dia pergi ke lorong menuju lantai dua gedung ini.

"Sei-chan!" dia tidak menghiraukanmu dan tetap jalan dengan cepat. Sedangkan kamu yang memakai sepatu tinggi kesusahan berlari di lantai yang licin. Kamupun melepas sepatumu dan menentengnya. Kamu mengejar Sei-chan kesayanganmu itu ke lantai dua.

"Sei-chan!" dia tetap tidak menoleh sedikitpun, kamupun nekat melakukan hal yang bisa saja merenggut nyawamu.

Duak!

Kamu melempar adikmu dengan sepatumu dan kena tepat di bagian sambungan kakinya. Dia menoleh ke arahmu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Beraninya Kau!" katanya. Kamu bergidik ngeri. Tapi kamu sadar ini bukan saat yang tepat. Kamupun mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?!" kamu sedikit berteriak di depannya. Dia hanya menatapmu.

"Kau berdua dengan dia! Sedangkan adikmu kau tinggal sendirian. Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan dia!" Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memalingkan mukanya. Kamu melihatnya tertawa kecil.

"Kau tetap menjadi adikku. Kau bilang kan aku tidak usah repot-repot menjagamu. Jadi bisa saja aku yang membuatkan sup tofu dan sup kacang merah untuk Niji-kun" katamu tersenyum polos ke arah Akashi. Dia hanya meremas tangannya.

"Ini sudah hampir larut malam, ayo kita pulang" kamu menggandeng tangan Akashi dengan lembut. Dia hanya memperhatikanmu dari belakang, diapun tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Authornya balik lagi :v piks author ngasal-ngasal di chapter ini. karena author** **sendiri jg lupa mau nulis apaan tadinya :v BTW, kalo ada yang salah maapkan :v Authornya lagi pusing :v**

**Thanks For Reading**


	6. Argh

Author P.O.V

Hari ke hari, hubunganmu semakin dekat dengan mantan kapten tim basket sekolahmu itu. Kalian sering melakukan hal bersama. Makan, belajar, dan lainnya. Sikap Akashi juga semakin dingin padamu.

* * *

**My Kawaii Sei-chan**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Alur gak jelas, aneh, OOC maybe, dll..**

**Gak suka? jangan lanjutin baca**

* * *

**Note : 'Aku' disini sebagai anak berumur 13 Tahun. 'Aku' bersekolah di SMP Teiko kelas 2-B. 'Aku' pernah mengikuti kelas Akselerasi sebelum aku pindah ke Teiko.**

* * *

Kamu sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanmu. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganmu ke belakang gedung. Mulutmu di sekap, dan badanmu diikar di pohon, begitu juga tanganmu. Di hadapanmu sudah ada 5 orang perempuan yang memakai topeng. Dia memakan seragam yang sama denganmu. Merekapun membuka topeng mereka. Itu adalah anggota cheerleader. Dengan ketuanya yang bernama Hana. Mereka semua menatapmu tajam-tajam.

"Apa yang kalian mau?"

"Aku hanya mau memberimu beberapa pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab"

Kamu kembali menatap mereka tajam dan memikirkan apa yang akan mereka tanyakan. Flare mendekatimu sambil membawa pisau yang tajam.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Akashi-sama?" dia menatapmu tajam. Tidak semua orang tahu kalau kamu adalah kakak tirinya Akashi. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu.

"Tidak ada." Jawabmu singkat. Mereka menatapmu tidak percaya. Hana mendekati-mu sambil merebut pisau yang ada di tangan Flare. Kamu hanya bisa meneguk ludah melihat itu. Mungkin saja kamu akan mati hari ini.

"Bagai mana dengan Nijimura-Senpai?" katanya. Jawabanmu tetap sama dengan pertanyaan yang pertama 'tidak ada'. Hana tersenyum licik padamu.

"Baiklah, kau sudah tidak di butuhkan lagi. Kalau kau tidak ada, aku jadi lebih mudah mendekatinya." Dia mendekatimu. Dia mengayunkan pisau di tangannya ke arahmu. Kamu memejamkan matamu ketakutan sembari membaca segala doa doa yang kamu ingat.

.

.

.

1 detik…

.

.

.

2 detik…

.

.

.

3 detik…

Kamu tidak merasakan adanya tusukan di bagian tubuhmu. Kamupun memberanikan dirimu untuk membuka mata. Kamu kaget siapa yang datang.

'N.. Niji-kun' kamu membatin melihatnya. Mulutmu terbuka. Dia menahan tangan Hana.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan dia" kata Nijimura tegas.

"Kenapa kau harus peduli? Dia tidak ada hubungan apapun denganmu" Flare berbicara dengan nada sewot. Kamu hanya bisa membatu melihat kejadian itu. Nijimura terlihat mencari-cari alas an.

"Dia itu pacarku" Nijimura membantumu melepaskan tali yang mengikatmu dan mendekatkan badannya dengan badanmu. Sontak semua yang berada di situ kaget kecuali Nijimura. Hana mencari cara untuk membuktikan kebenaran itu.

"Coba cium dia!" Hana menantang kalian berdua. Kamu meneguk ludahmu. Nijimura menghadap ke arahmu dan menatapmu serius. Kamu meneguk ludah untuk kedua kalinya. Kamu hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan matamu. Nijimura mulai mendekatkan mukanya ke arah mukamu. Tambah lama tambah dekat. Flare yang air matanya sudah hampir turun hanya memperhatikan mereka.

"Cukup!" Flare berlari dan memisahkan kalian berdua. Kamu menghela napasmu lega. Nijimura menarik tanganmu menjauh dari mereka. Dia membawamu ke ruang musik dan menutup pintunya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Nijimura terlihat khawatir kepadamu. Kamu hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia menatapmu.

"Mulai sekarang, jaga dirimu baik-baik! Bagaimana jika tadi aku tidak melihatmu hah?!" Nijimura memarahimu dengan tegas. Kamu hanya bisa menundukan kepala.

"Gomen" katamu. Suaramu mulai bergetar. Kamu menyadari kalau kamu sudah meneteskan air mata. Kamu menangis di depan teman satu angkatanmu itu. Dia hanya bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Kalau kau tidak datang tadi, pasti aku sudah terbaring lagi di rumah sakit" katamu. Dia hanya diam dan mengelus kepalamu dengan satu tangannya dan menatapmu dingin.

"Jangan menangis." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kamu akan memulai kembali kegiatanmu sebagai menejer basket bersama Momoi. Seperti biasa, sebelum latihan di mulai, kamu pergi ke atap sekolah. Kamu memandang banyak murid yang menuju pintu keluar.

Sekarang sudah sepi. Kamu masih saja enggan berpindah dari tempatmu itu. Tiba-tiba kamu merasa ada yang mendorong tubuhmu. Kamupun jatuh dari lantai 5 gedung sekolah. Kamu memejamkan matamu.

~Kamu berada di stasiun bersama mamamu. Mama-mu bilang kalau kamu tidak boleh pergi. Tapi kamu tersenyum ke arah Mama-mu. Kamu membuat dia menangis. Kamu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Stasiun itu terlihat sangat sepi. Semuanya berwarna hitam putih. Kereta yang akan kamu tumpangi datang. Mama-mu enggan melepaskan pelukannya darimu. Tapi kamu berkata kamu harus pergi. Di pintu kereta, sudah ada papa-mu berdiri menunggumu. Kamu yang sangat rindu kepadanya memeluknya dengan erat. Pelukan itu disambut oleh papa-mu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendorongmu keluar dan pintu keretanya tertutup. Kamu dapat melihat ayahmu mengatakan sesuatu 'belum waktunya'~

Kamu membuka matamu lagi. Kamu masih ada di udara. Kamu berdoa agar Kami-sama dapat menolongmu lagi. Kamu dapat mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang berlari.

Drap!

Seseorang menopang badanmu agar tidak jatuh ke tanah. Kamu menoleh ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi dia menolongmu. Nijimura Shuzo. Lagi-lagi laki-laki bersurai hitam itu menologmu. Dia segera menurunkanmu.

Seseorang melihat kalian dari jauh. Ia melihat Nijimura yang sedang menyelamatkanmu barusan. ia memperhatikan kalian dengan perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak bisa mengerti. "harusnya aku yang menolongmu tadi"

.

.

.

.

"Pemain kelas satu diminta untuk berlatih di pegunungan" Akashi menyampaikan pesan dari pelatih.

"Bagaimana dengan pemain kelas dua?" kata Nijimura.

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada pelatih" Kata Akashi. Kamu hanya duduk bersama Momoi di bench. Kalian baru selesai mengisi minuman untuk mereka.

"(Nama)-chan, sepertinya kau sedang bertengkar dengan Akashi-kun?" Momoi membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak kok, dia kan memang begitu sikapnya."

"Kau tidak merasakan apapun dari sikapnya?"

"Tidak." jawabmu polos. Momoi hanya menghela napasnya dan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba raksasa berambut ungu datang hendak mengambil snack di tas-nya yang membuat kamu kaget. Kise berlari ke arah kalian. Dia bilang kalian berdua di panggil oleh pelatih. Kalian segera kesana.

"Aku telah menjadwalkan latihan untuk menambah stamina di pegunungan. Aku ingin kalian ikut bersama anak kelas satu." Pelatih langsung saja _to the point _.

"Bagaimana dengan yang kelas dua?" kamu bertanya

"hanya kau yang boleh ikut"

kalian menuruti permintaannya itu lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

Cukup banyak barang bawaan yang di bawa. Baju, alat mandi, gitar, sepatu, dan snack milik Murasakibara. Dan semua barang bawaan itu kamu yang mengangkutnya ke dalam penginapan.

"Ayo kita ke pemandian!" Kise sangat bersemangat sekarang. Semua pergi ke pemandian kecuali kamu dan Momoi. Kalian di tinggal padahal kalian berdua juga ingin ikut.

"Mereka membawa mobilnya" kata Momoi sedih.

"Ayo kita kesana." Katamu

"Dengan apa?"

"jalan kaki" Momoi kaget dengan keputusanmu. Dia berpikir sejenak

"Kalau tidak mau, aku akan kesana sendiri" katamu. Momoi memutuskan ikut denganmu berjalan kaki. Kamu memakai jaket yang cukup tebal, karena malam ini akan sangat dingin. Kalian-pun berjalan kaki menuju pemandian.

"Aku kelelahan…" Momoi sudah mengeluh sejak tadi. Padahal jalanan ini menurun. Kamu mencari-cari cara untuk menuju ke sana dengan cepat. Sedangkan hari semakin gelap. Kamupun mendapat ide. Kamu menyewa sepeda di salah satu toko di sana.

"apa kau yakin?" Momoi ketakutan. Kamu membonceng Momoi dengan sepeda, di kirimu adalah tebing yang curam, sedangkan di kananmu adalah jurang yang cukup dalam.

"tentu!" jawabmu mantap. Kamu menaikan kakimu, sepeda yang kamu tumpangi berjalan dengan sendirinya. Tangan-mu siap memegang rem. Momoi memeluk tubuhmu ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar. Setelah 5 menit, kalian sampai di pemandian. Pemandian itu agak sepi. Ini jam 7 malam. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang mau turun dari atas. Kalian-pun masuk ke dalam pemandian.

Kalian dapat mendengar suara Aomine dan Kise yang ribut tentang milik siapa yang paling panjang hingga harus membeli ukuran yang cukup besar. Tentu saja Murasakibara yang paling panjang jari kakinya, ukuran sepatunya juga paling besar. Kamu merasa risih dengan mereka berdua.

"HEI KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK?" kamu membentak mereka. Langsung hening seketika

Aomine dan Kise berbisik bisik

"Hei, bukannya itu suara Senpai?" Kise berbisik, Aomine hanya mengangguk serius.

"Bagaimana dia bisa kesini-ssu?"

"mereka selalu menemukan cara" Akashi menjawab pertanyaan Kise

"Kimocchi.." kamu bergumam. Momoi hanya tersenyum padamu. Kalian dilanda keheningan di bawah sinar bulan. Kamu tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Momoi memecah lamunanmu

"Tidak." Kamu hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum. Momoi mengalihkan mukanya menatap bulan.

"Kau memikirkan mereka berdua ya?" Kamu kaget Momoi dapat membaca pikiranmu. Kamu kembali tersenyum. Kamu menceritakan kejadian waktu Nijimura menolongmu. Dia bagaikan Super Hero-mu. Tapi Akashi terlihat tidak suka akan itu.

Laki-laki berambut pelangi tampaknya keluar dari pemandian itu. Begitu juga kalian berdua. Semua sudah masuk mobil kecuali kamu dan Akashi. Kamupun menoleh. Dan diam.

'Mobilnya tidak ada' itu berarti kamu harus membawa sepeda-nya sambil berjalan kaki, atau naik sepeda di tanjakan sejauh 2km itu. Kamu menghela napasmu. Akashi melihatmu datar. Kamu membawa sepedamu. Akashi hanya berjalan di sampingmu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sangat cerah. Tapi tanahnya licin karena semalam hujan. Kamu membawa tas dan berjalan di belakang yang lain. Sedangkan Momoi tidak ikut. Aomine sudah pergi entah kemana. Yang kamu khawatirkan adalah adikmu. Katanya di sini banyak anjing hutan yang liar. Jadi kamu memutuskan untuk di belakang, karena pasti dia akan mengawasi yang lain.

"Kuroko, kalau terjadi sesuatu, gunakan ini." Kamu memberikan sebuah peluit untuk Kuroko. Dia hanya mengangguk. Dia berlari dan kemudian disusul oleh Akashi. Setelah agak lama, kamu menyusul mereka dengan berjalan kaki.

Kalian berniat main ke Kuil yang ada di puncak bukit ini. Jaraknya 5km dari penginapan kalian. Penginapan kalian juga sudah yang paling ujung. Ini masih jam 5 pagi. Belum ada pengunjung yang datang. Kabut yang cukup tebal membuat pandangan terbatas. Kamu berlari karena kamu mempunyai perasaan yang mengganjal. Ditambah lagi di samping kirimu adalah jurang yang hanya di batasi dengan pagar kayu. Kamu dapat melihat di bawah ada aliran sungai yang cukup deras dengan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya. Kamu terus berlari. Kamu hampir terpeleset karena tanah yang licin. Akhirnya kamu menemukan adikmu yang _jogging _sendirian. Kamu tersenyum lega melihatnya. Tiba-tiba ia tergelicir. Kamu berlari ke arahnya. Dia menabrak pagar kayu dan badannya sudah terjatuh. Untunglah kamu masih sempat memegang tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan BAKASHI?!" kamu berusaha menariknya ke atas.

"ini sebuah insiden! Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku!"

Kamu berusaha menariknya ke atas. Tanah yang sangat licin membuatmu harus hati-hati.

DRAP

Kamu tidak seimbang. Kamu juga ikut terjatuh ke dalam jurang. Kamu menggapai tubuh Akashi dan mengeluarkan pistol dari saku celanamu. Kamu mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah pohon yang tumbuh di tengah tebing. Dan kamu berhasil menancapkan sebuah pisau yang di lilit tali ke pohon itu. Kamu memutar balikan badanmu membelakangi tebing.

'DUG' punggungmu terkena bagian tebing yang tajam hingga kamu batuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Kalian berdua menggantung. Kamu tersenyum ke arah Akashi yang panik melihat keadaanmu. Mukanya terkena cipratan darahmu.

"Sei-chan, kau berat!" kamu mengeluh keberatan. Tanganmu tak sanggup memegang pistol itu lagi.

"Kau ini banyak mengeluh!" katanya. Dia tampak berpikir keras untuk keluar dari situasi ini.

"Tiup peluitnya!" dia meniup peluit yang kamu kalungkan di lehermu.

Semua yang sedang berlari berhenti mendengar suara peluit itu. Mereka memutar balik arah mereka. Tentu saja, Aomine berlari dengan sangat cepat. Kamu dapat melihat Aomine dari kejauhan.

"Aomine-kun!" kamu berteriak. Aomine dapat melihat kalian dengan jelas. Kuroko dan Murasakibara juga melihat kalian. Kise dan Midorima yang baru datang panik melihatnya. Kalian semakin ke bawah. Sebentar lagi pohon kecil itu akan tumbang

"Daiki, cari pertolong-" belum Akashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pohon itu jatuh.

GYAAAA! BYURR!

Kalian masuk terbawa arus sungai yang cukup deras. Kamu menekan lagi pistol itu dan kembali menembak pohon. Kalian berusaha keluar dari sungai itu.

"Di sana ada gua!" Akashi menunjuk dan membantumu pergi ke sana. Matahari sudah sedikit terlihat. Kalian beristirahat di gua itu. Kamu kedinginan dan mengganti baju yang kamu bawa di tas. Untunglah kamu membungkus semua barang yang ada di dalam tas mu dengan plastik.

Kamu membawa banyak barang di tasmu. Ada ponsel, sepasang baju, dua pasang sandal, jaket, sleeping bag, termos, snack, korek api, dan kotak P3K. kamu sudah menyiapkan jika ada hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti sekarang ini. Hujan mulai turun, sepertinya di sini pernah ada orang yang beristirahat, karena ada kayu bakar yang tersisa. Akashi membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan dan memberi pencahayaan.

"Kau kedinginan?" kamu melihat Akashi yang mendekat ke api unggun.

"Tidak."

"Pakai ini." Kamu memberikan jaketmu kepada Akashi.

"Aku tidak kedinginan."

"Pakai!" kamu agak membentak Akashi. Padahal kamu juga kedinginan. Akashi mengetahui kalau kamu juga kedinginan. Akashi duduk di sampingmu dan memakaikan sebagian jaket itu ke tubuhmu.

"Sei-chan, apa kau tidak rindu dengan Kaa-chan mu?" Akashi kaget mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Kau sudah sangat siap ya? Kau menyiapkan semua yang kita butuhkan."

"Aku rindu dengan papa dan Nee-chan" katamu melihat ke arah api. Akashi mendengarnya hanya menatapmu bingung. Kamu hampir saja menangis.

"Ceritakan saja" katanya. Kamupun menceritakannya.

"Dulu, aku, kakak-ku dan papaku sering pergi camping bersama, bahkan kami pernah mendaki gunung di Nepal." Akashi hanya mendengarkanmu

"Saat pulang, ayah dan Willy-Nee masih ada urusan sebentar, jadi mereka pulang dengan penerbangan selanjutnya."

"Tapi-" Kamu menangis. Kamu tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan jika-" Akashi melihatmu menangis kebingungan. Jadi kelemahannya adalah melihat perempuan menangis.

"Kau tahu kecelakaan pesawat 13 February 10 tahun yang lalu?" Kamu menangis. Kamu mengingatnya. Padahal besoknya adalah hari Valentine. Kamu tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Ayahmu, membantu keluarga kami dengan membantu pencarian. Jenazah mereka di temukan tiga hari kemudian. Aku memang sengaja memasukan foto kami di saku celana mereka." Tangisanmu menjadi-jadi. Akashi hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepalamu.

"Aku melarang mama untuk mencari papa baru untukku. Aku bilang pada mama, mama harus bersamaku sepanjang waktu. Mama menyanggupinya. Ia membawa semua pekerjaannya di rumah dan mengerjakannya saat aku tidur." Kamu menangis mengingat masa lalumu yang pahit. Akashi hanya memelukmu.

Chu~

Dia mengecup bibirmu. Mukamu me-merah hangat. Dia memelukmu agar tubuhmu tetap hangat. Kamu meliriknya.

"B..baka!" mukamu me-merah seperti tomat.

"Tidurlah, aku akan mencari sinyal untuk menghubungi yang lainnya." Kamu tidur di sleeping bag, dia mengambil ponselmu dan menyalakannya. Di sana ada foto keluargamu sedang piknik. Akashi hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Keluarga bahagia" katanya. Lalu dia mencari sinyal untuk menghubungi yang lainnya.

Reader P.O.V

KYAA! Dia mencium bibirku! Aku merasa berdosa dan tidak bisa menikah lagii… yah, aku telah menceritakannya pada Sei-chan. Dia sangat tampan kalau sikapnya baik. Tapi di sini sangat tidak nyaman. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk saja.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Dia berbica padaku! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? apa? Apa? APAA? Aku bingung! Dia bicara padaku! Argh! Aku salah tingkah!

"Biar aku obati lukamu yang tadi." Katanya. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia sangat tampan! Dia membuka bagian belakang bajuku. Dan mengobati luka yang di sebabkan karena punggungku terkena tebing tadi.

"waktu itu apa yang kau lakukan bersama Shuzo?"

"Dia menyelamatkanku waktu aku terjatuh dari atap sekolah." Kataku. aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum jika mengingat itu.

"Siapa yang mendorongmu?" kata Akashi tajam. Aku mengangkat bahuku. Dia hanya melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Aw! Sakit." Aku protes. Dia tak memberikan jawaban apapun

.

.

.

Kami menunggu hujan berhenti. Setelah itu kami keluar dari gua itu. Aku mencoba menghubungi Kise. Di sini sangat susah sinyal. Akhirnya aku bisa menghubungi Kise.

"_Kise?"_

"_KYAAA! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?! APA KAU TERLUKA?! APA AKASHICCHI MENYAKITIMU?"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya memastikan kalian baik-baik saja kok."_

"_KAMI AKAN MEMANGGIL REGU PENYELAMAT! TUNGGU KAMI SENPAII!"_

'Tit' dia mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di kakiku. Jangan-jangan…

KYAAA!

Aku panik! Aku takut Pacet! Sei-chan keluar dari gua dan melepaskan pacetnya dengan korek yang aku bawa. Aku segera berlari ke dalam gua. Dari kecil aku memang takut pacet!

Setelah 20 menit, regu penyelamat datang. Aku masih takut pacet! Nanti tubuhku di penuhi dengan pacet!

"Ayo cepatlah!" Sei-chan menarik tanganku dan kami di bawa ke atas dengan bantuan alat.

Sampai di penginapan, tubuhku langsung panas karena peristiwa pacet itu. Aku benar-benar benci pacet. Apa lagi kupu-kupu.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Midorima bingung melihat mukaku yang pucat.

"Dia takut pacet" kata Akashi. Dia sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Kami belum sempat ke kuil Aka-chin, jadi pulangnya besok saja" Murasakibara masih memakan snacknya yang ke 35.

Author P.O.V

Kalian pergi ke kuil. Hari ini cuacanya juga cerah. Kamu takut dengan insiden kemarin jadi kamu memilih untuk bersama dengan Momoi sepanjang perjalanan. Setelah sampai di kuil, kalian berpencar dan melihat-lihat. Di sana ada beberapa biksu. Aku melihat patung Biksu yang cukup tinggi. Aku mencoba menyentuh kepala biksu itu. Dan berhasil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan (Nama)-chan?" Momoi mengagetkanmu. Momoi mencoba menyentuh kepala patung itu, tapi tidak bisa. Apa Cuma perasaanku saja, tadi aku menyentuhnya dengan sangat mudah kok.

"Mitos mengatakan kalau kau berhasil menyentuh kepala patung biksu itu, kau akan mendapatkan hal yang menyenangkan." Momoi tersenyum. Lalu dia mengajakmu ke tempat lain dia mengajakmu ke air terjun yang ada di dekat kuil. Kamu meminum airnya yang terasa segar. Lalu kalian kembali ke kuil. Kalian menemui yang lainnya.

"Wah, tepat waktu! Ayo kita foto-ssu!" kata Kise semangat. Kalian berfoto bersama. Setelah puas bermain bersama, kalian kembali ke penginapan dan pulang ke Tokyo dengan kereta.

.

.

.

"Menyenangkan-ssu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat mobil sewaan itu dari mana?"

"Dari penyewa."

Gitar yang kamu bawa tidak terpakai, hanya memenuhi barang bawaan saja. Tapi cukup menyenangkan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Oke :'v nambah lama nambah ngaco nih FF :'v berenti aja yaa? :'v**

**Thanks For Reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Kawaii Sei-chan**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Alur gak jelas, aneh, OOC maybe, dll..**

**Gak suka? jangan lanjutin baca**

* * *

**Note : 'Aku' disini sebagai anak berumur 14 Tahun. 'Aku' bersekolah di SMP Teiko kelas 2-B. 'Aku' pernah mengikuti kelas Akselerasi sebelum aku pindah ke Teiko.**

* * *

Author P.O.V

Seperti biasa, setiap hari rabu, kamu dan Nijimura makan bersama di atap sekolah. Kamu segera naik ke tempat di mana biasanya kalian bertemu. Seperti biasa, kalian makan sambil berbincang. Setelah makan selesai, biasanya kalian main catur. Tapi kali ini Nijimura berdiri di tepian sambil memegang bola basket.

"kau sudah selesai makan?" Tanya-nya. Kamu hanya mengangguk dan mendekatinya.

"aku mau memberimu beberapa pertanyaan." Katanya. Kamu tidak keberatan tentang itu.

"Pertanyaan pertama, Siapa orang yang paling dekat denganmu?" pertanyaan itu sudah sangat jelas jawabannya. Pasti Akashi Seijuro

"Kedua, siapa orang yang kau sukai?" pertanyaan itu kamu jawab dengan tenang. Karena kamu memang tidak menyukai siapapun.

"Ketiga, mau tidak jadi pacarku?" kamu kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang barusan. Mukanya sangat santai. Diapun memberikan bola basket itu padamu. Kamu merasakan muka-mu sedikit memanas.

"Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang." Lanjutnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkanmu. Kamu masih diam di tempat dengan hati bimbang.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, kamu sebagai menejer basket yang kedua. Kamu membantu Momoi memasukan Air ke dalam botol mereka. Kamu mengisi air milik Nijimura. Kamu-pun tersenyum.

"Cukup! Kita istirahat sebentar."

Kamu mendekati Nijimura dan memberikan botol-nya. Dia-pun menerimanya dan melihat tulisan 'YES!' berwarna putih. Kamu-pun tersenyum lalu menjauh darinya.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?" Tanya Midorima. Kamu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Dia pacarku" Nijimura merangkulmu. Sontak semuanya kaget mendengarnya. Bahkan Murasakibara hampir tersedak

"K…kalian..?" Momoi hendak memastikan. Mukamu me-merah.

"Ada apa?" suara Akashi mengagetkanmu. Kamu merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Midorima hanya menatap kalian serius.

"Itu, kakak-mu pacaran aka-chin"

Reader's P.O.V

Muk-kun baka! Dia bermaksud membunuhku! Mantan kapten ini juga bodoh! Kenapa dia bilang begitu saja? Habis sudah riwayatku. Sei-chan hanya menatapku tajam. Aku? Aku hanya bisa diam. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan hawa aneh di sekitarku. Lalu Sei-chan pergi dari situ. Huft… baguslah…

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, aku berjalan menuju loker. Tiba-tiba seseorang merangkulku.

"Ohayou pacarku yang cantik"

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah kami. Terlebih lagi para fans-nya mengeluarkan aura membunuh saat ini.

"N..Niji-kun, bisa kau lepaskan?" kataku ragu

"kenapa?"

"fans-mu menakutkan.."

"sudahlah, tenang saja…" katanya santai. Seenaknya dia bilang begitu. Sepertinya aku ini memang bahan _bully-an_. Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik memandang ke arahku. Tak seperti Niji-kun yang tenang-tenang saja, badanku sedikit gemetar karena ketakutan.

.

.

.

Mungkin cuma perasaanku, atau memang akan ada sesuatu yang buruk? Ah sudah lah, aku harus cepat-cepat ke ruang olah raga. Aku menuruni tangga dan melewati gudang. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam gudang.

"Kunci pintunya!" aku mendengar suara yang tak asing bagiku.

"Flare? Apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku mau kau pergi!" katanya. Hana dan Mira memegang kedua tanganmu. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri. Apa daya? Mereka bertiga sedangkan aku sendiri.

SRAK

Tangan kananku tertancap pisau di bagian telapaknya. Darah segar tampak keluar dari luka itu. Lalu kakiku diikat dan tubuhku di jatuhkan ke lantai.

"Enyahlah kau!" Flare menginjak punggung-ku. Aku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan dia hanya tertawa seperti psikopat. Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja membunuhnya sekarang jika aku mau. Tapi itu hanya akan menimbulkan masalah.

Mira menginjak tangan kiri-ku. Dia berjongkok dan berbisik padaku.

"Jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Akashi-sama."

Aku hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. Hana memegang tangan kananku dan tertawa seperti nenek sihir.

DUAK!

Hening seketika. Seseorang mendobrak pintu gudang. Hening. Sei-chan? Dan juga Niji-kun di sampingnya! Hufftt… kau sangat baik Kami-sama!

"maaf sedikit terlambat." Kata Sei-chan tersenyum

"Kalian ber-tiga ikut aku ke ruang guru." Niji-kun berbicara tegas. Keren juga, hehe.

"Naik." Sei-chan berjongkok membelakangiku.

"Apa? Aku masih bisa jalan kok!" kataku mencoba berdiri.

"A..aw" aku merintih. Kenapa kakiku tidak bisa berdiri?! Apa aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi?! Apa aku akan duduk di kursi roda?!

"Kau ini," dia menghela napasnya dan memaksaku untuk naik ke punggungnya. Yaah.. mau bagaimana lagi? Akupun naik ke punggungnya. Dia membawaku menuju ruang kesehatan.

"fufu, bagaimana caranya kau akan memberi makan bayimu nanti?" Sei-chan bertanya dengan nada meledek.

"Huh?" sekali lagi aku mencerna perkataanya. 2x, 3x. mukaku me-merah. Cih, berani sekali dia meledekku. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia hanya tertawa kecil. Akupun berbisik padanya.

"jadi tipemu yang seperti itu? Kau suka yang seperti apa? Kau mau melihatnya?" aku balik menggodanya. Mukanya me-merah. Kawaii! Aku kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangan kiri-ku. Tangan kananku terasa sakit. Akhirnya dia menurunkanku di kasur rumah sakit. Dokter segera memeriksa tanganku dan mengobati luka akibat tusukan pisau itu. Aku sesekali meringis kesakitan akibat luka itu. Tangan kananku di perban, kalau di geraakan rasanya sakit sekali…

"Tulangnya sedikit retak, jadi harus di perban." Hah? Hening. Hening.

"KYAAA!" aku berteriak panik.

"Jangan berteriak begitu!" Akashi menyekap mulutku. Aku panik. Pasti nanti aku akan di operasi! Tanganku di potong! KYAAA!

"Tenanglah, tanganmu hanya akan di perban dan di obati nanti." Begitu kata dokter. Aku sedikit tenang. Tega sekali mereka melakukan hal seperti ini padaku. Tubuhku lemas seketika.

"Berapa hari tangannya harus di perban?"

"Sekitar 3 minggu."

Kyaa! 3 minggu? Itu terlalu lama! Kakiku juga mengalami keretakan tulang. Jadi aku harus memakai kursi roda? Ah, itu merepotkan! Kelasku ada di lantai tiga? Bagaimana caranya aku akan naik ke kelas?

"Untuk sementara, mungkin anda bisa home schooling." Kata dokter itu. Aku mengangguk. Eh tunggu, apa? Home schooling? LAGI? Kami-sama! Itu adalah hal paling membosankan dalam hidupku! Eh, kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi? Aku memang sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Sei-chan." Dia tetap diam, sepertinya dia sudah siap berangkat. Sedihnya, aku tidak bisa turun ke lantai satu untuk membuatkannya makanan. Aku hanya menghela napasku. Orang ini sangat dingin. Tak ada harapan untuk bisa mengubahnya. Sepertinya, dia memiliki dua kepribadian. Ah sudahlah. Akupun kembali ke kamarku. Aku cukup mahir menggunakan kursi roda. Karena, waktu SD, kejadian seperti ini pernah menimpaku.

"Omelet?" gumamku melihat sebuah omelet di atas meja di dalam kamarku. Akupun memakannya. Enaaakk! Aku akan menghabiskannya. Dengan.. tangan kiri-ku

"Ohayou Hime-sama." itu Yuka-san, salah satu pelayan di rumah ini.

"Ohayou Yuka-san! Tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu, itu terlalu formal." Kataku tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Omeletnya sangat enak Yuka-san!" lanjutku.

"Akashi-sama yang membuatkannya untukmu." Katanya. Aku hampir tersedak. Waahh! Dia pandai dalam segala hal!

"Jadi, Sei-chan itu pandai dalam segala hal ya?"

"Akashi-sama di tuntut untuk menguasai semuanya nona." Nona? Ah sudahlah. Akashi di tuntut untuk menguasai segala hal? Aku kira hanya papa yang melakukan itu kepadaku dan Nee-chan dulu. Sepertinya sebentar lagi, aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku yang lama.

.

.

.

Membosankan sekali. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sembuh. Mama akan kembali kapan ya? Ah sudahlah. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke balkon saja. Aku melihat mobil yang biasa di pakai untuk mengantar dan menjemput Sei-chan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Sontak aku kaget dan menoleh. Cepat sekali?

"Menurutmu?" kataku bersikap sedingin mungkin. Diapun mendekatiku dan berdiri di belakangku.

"bagaimana omelet-nya?" katanya

"enak." Jawabku. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mendorong kursi roda-ku. Dia mendorongku menuju kamarnya.

"Mau kemana?" lagi-lagi dia hanya diam. Menyebalkan.

Kamarnya rapih. Sepertinya dia sangat disiplin. Aku melihat seorang wanita dengan anaknya. Anak itu mirip Akashi. Ah, itu memang dia. Pasti dengan ibunya kan? Ibunya sangat cantik. Banyak sekali penghargaan di sana. Diapun berjongkok di hadapanku.

"Aku mau Tanya sesuatu." Katanya. Aku hanya diam memikirkan apa yang akan dia tanyakan.

"Kau lebih memilih aku, atau dia?" katanya. Aku hanya diam mendengar kata 'dia' mencoba mencari siapa yang dimaksud. Niji-kun. Sudah pasti aku akan memilih Sei-chan di bandingkan dia. Tapi aku mulai nyaman dengan Niji-kun. Arggh!

"Aku-" aku bingung mau jawab apa. Sei-chan tetap bersabar menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku tidak tahu." Katamu menghela napas. Dia hanya diam mendengarnya. Dia-pun mencari-cari sesuatu di laci mejanya.

"Kurasa ini milikmu. Kau menjatuhkannya saat keluar dari penginapan." katanya. Dia memberikan sebuah foto dua orang anak. Itu aku dan Nee-chan. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Diapun mendorongku keluar kamarnya. Ini waktunya makan siang. Dia mengangkatku dengan _bridal style._

"Sei-chan, aku malu." Kataku

"semua tau kalau kita ini adik kakak." Katanya santai. Aku hanya menghela napasku. Aku selalu merepotkan orang lain. Setelah di ruang makan, dia mendudukanku di kursi.

"Kau mau yang mana?" katanya. Aku menunjuk Steak yang ada di paling pojok. Sei-chan mengambilkan steak itu untukku. Tumben dia baik sekali? Aku makan dengan tangan kiri-ku. Steak-nya sudah di potong kecil-kecil oleh Sei-chan. Dia hanya memperhatikanku.

"Say Aah~" katanya.

"Eh? Aku bisa makan sendiri kok."

"jangan melawan." Katanya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia menyuapiku. Kalau sedang baik dia sangat Kawaii. Apa lagi jika dia sedang tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Walau perbannya sudah di buka, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." Kata dokter. Aku hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Yeey! Sekarang aku sudah bisa kembali bersekolah! Hehe.. setikdaknya aku bisa bertemu Niji-kun . Dia bilang dia sangat sibuk. Jadi setiap hari dia menelponku. Perhatian sekali…

"Waah! (Nama)-chan sudah bisa berjalan lagi!" Kata Mo-chan masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" kataku menatap sahabatku itu.

"Akashi-kun tidak memberi tahu padamu? mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Semuanya baru tahu kalau kau itu kakak tirinya Akashi-kun. Lalu aku dengar para anak lelaki mulai mengincarmu" katanya panjang lebar

"Eh?" aku hanya bingung mendengar ceritanya. Itu terlalu aneh bagiku. Apa yang di maksud mengincar? Aneh-aneh saja.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa? Kenapa semua orang melihat ke arahku? Aneh sekali.

"(Nama)-Senpai, aku ingin kau berfoto denganku!" seorang anak laki-laki berjongkok di hadapanku

"Eh? B.. baiklah" tentu saja aku bingung. Apa apaan ini semua? Kenapa semua orang melihat ke arahku? Memangnya ada yang aneh dariku? Akupun berfoto bersamanya. Dia langsung berterima kasih dan berlari. Ada apa sih? Ah! Itu Sei-chan!

"Sei-chan!"

"Hm?" dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"memang hari ini ada yang aneh denganku?" kataku meminta pendapatnya.

"Tentu, kau kan selalu aneh." Itulah adikku. Aku hanya menghela napas. Semua orang terlihat takut melihat kami jalan berdampingan. Aku tambah bingung saja. Kami berpisah karena aku ada urusan ke ruang guru. Ada anak laki-laki, dia kakak kelasku. Sepertinya dia ada keperluan denganku.

"Ada apa Senpai?" kataku sopan. Mukanya agak me-merah.

"(Name)-"

"Jadilah pacarku." Katanya.

"Hah?" tentu saja aku kaget. Apa-apaan orang orang ini. Mereka sangat aneh.

.

.

.

.

Latihannya selesai juga. Tadi Niji-kun keren sekali… ah aku harus mencari Sei-chan. Kemana dia?

"Jangan mengambil dia dari kehidupanku!"

"Tapi dia pacarku!"

"Dia kakak-ku!"

Suara siapa itu? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Dari ruang olahraga. Jangan-jangan! Aku membuka pintu ruangan itu. Terlihat Sei-chan sedang berdebat dengan Niji-kun. Mereka hanya diam menatapku. Begitu juga aku yang menatap mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu, silahkan lanjutkan. Aku akan pulang duluan. nanti makan malam-mu akan aku siapkan." Kataku dengan nada datar dan _flat face_ seperti Kuroko-kun. Akupun menutup pintunya kembali dan berlari menjauh.

"Tunggu!"

"Hei! Aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang."

"Tapi dia serumah denganku. Jadi aku."

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Tugasmu hanyalah duduk manis."

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan sih hari ini? Sudahlah. Keputusanku sudah bulat." Gumamku selesai makan malam. Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding. Aku menunggu hingga larut malam untuk menjalankan rencanaku. Sebaiknya aku packing dulu. Sebentar lagi aku akan menikmati kebebasan walau hanya beberapa hari.

**Jam 00.30 AM**

Sepertinya semua sudah tidur. Baguslah!

"Yosha! Ayo lakukan!" kataku. aku keluar dari jendela kamarku yang ada di lantai dua. Aku menembakan pistol yang waktu itu aku bawa saat latihan di pegunungan. Aku menancapkannya ke pohon yang ada di luar wilayah rumahku. Bagus. Aku menggunakan payung untuk mencapainya. Seperti Flying Fox saja. Setelah mengambil kembali pistol itu, akupun segera berlari menjauhi rumah. untuk kebebasan beberapa hari.

Author P.O.V

Akashi baru saja turun untuk sarapan. Tapi dia tak melihatmu di sana. 'mungkin sudah berangkat' pikirnya. Diapun memakan sarapannya. Lalu pergi menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian sudah melihat (Nama)?" kata Akashi saat makan di kantin bersama teman se-timnya dan juga Momoi.

"Belum." Jawab mereka kompak. Tak ada satupun yang tahu di mana kamu sekarang.

"Semuanya jadi terasa sepi ya?" kata Kise. Biasanya kamu yang paling banyak bicara. Dan terkadang kamu membelikan mereka semua makanan. Semuanya hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Waah! Lumayan nyaman!" katamu. Kamu menyewa rumah yang simple dengan harga 90.000 yen/ minggu. Rumah itu terdiri dari dua lantai, dua kamar, dua kamar mandi, satu ruang tamu yang cukup besar, dapur, dan ruang makan. Kamu segera membereskan barang-barangmu.

Kamu segera mengganti bajumu. Setelah itu, kamu pergi keluar rumah untuk membeli makanan.

"NEE-CHAN!" Seorang anak menghampirimu sambil berlari. Kamu menoleh ke arah anak itu.

"Mika-chan!" kamu melambaikan tanganmu.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian melihat (name)?" Tanya Akashi kepada pelayan yang ada di rumahnya. Semuanya menggeleng. Akashi langsung berlari menuju kamarmu. Dan tidak menemukan siapapun di sana.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama sekali ya…" gumammu duduk sambil memakan ice cream bersama Mika

"Nee-chan, kau tiba-tiba menghilang." Katanya

"Gomen." Katamu. Kamu melihat taman belum berubah. Masih banyak anak-anak yang bermain di taman.

"Nee, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" kamu hanya mengangguk dengan ajakannya. Mika memang temanmu waktu kecil. Kalian sering main berdua di taman (Jika kamu kabur sepulang sekolah).

"Yo! (Nama)-chan! Mika-chan!" suara seseorang membuat kalian menoleh ke sumber suara. Terdapat lima orang perempuan yang sebaya denganmu. Kalian segera menghampiri kelima orang itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, nyan!" kata Mocha. Kalian hanya berbincang-bincang sebentar.

"Ayo kita main basket bersama lagi!"

Kalian-pun bermain basket bersama lagi. Terakhir kamu begini sudah satu tahun yang lalu. Kalian bermain dengan hebat.

"Kereen!" Mika melihat kalian dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Selesai bermain basket, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sedangkan kamu hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berjalan membelakangimu. Kamu merogoh handphone di saku celanamu. Kamu hanya tercengang melihat apa yang ada di handphonemu.

Missed Call :

Sei-chan 98x

Mo-chan 63x

Niji-kun 105 x

Kise 92x

Midorima 52x

Aomime 12x

Kuroko 26x

Murasakibara 5x

Kamu hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Semuanya menelponmu. Mungkin mereka khawatir padamu. Kamu hanya tersenyum dan mengirim email pada mereka semua.

'Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatirkan aku'

Kamu menekan tombol send yang ada di ponselmu. Kamu kembali terkekeh membayangkan muka mereka yang mungkin saat ini sedang panik, karena telepon masih terus masuk ke ponselmu ' nanti juga mereka lelah sendiri' pikirmu sambil terkekeh. Kamupun berjalan sambil membawa makanan yang kamu beli di supermarket tadi.

Sesampainya di rumah, kamu langsung memanaskan makanan di oven. Lalu kamu makan di depan tv. Biasanya, kamu akan menemani Akashi bermain Shogi dan membuatkannya susu hangat. Dengan sedikit rasa rindu di hatimu #eaak. Kamu memberanikan diri menelpon pacarmu. Kamu menekan tombol telepon. Terdengar suaramu sedang bernyanyi lagu PoPiPo milik Hatsune Miku yang ia jadikan RBT. Kamu hanya terkekeh mendengar suaramu yang luar binasa hancurnya.

"_moshi moshi" _katamu setelah telponnya di angkat oleh Nijimura

"_kau ada di mana hah?! Cepat pulang! Aku akan menjemputmu!" _katanya berteriak dengan suara yang panik.

"_Kau tak perlu tahu. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja." _Katamu menenangkannya.

"_dimana kau?!" _

"_aishiteru." _Kamupun memutuskan pembicaraan kalian. Kamu sekali lagi terkekeh karenanya. Kamu mencari nama Akashi di ponselmu. Kamu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Akashi.

"_Hei baka! Kemana saja kau?" _kata Akashi dengan nada marah. Kamu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Huh? Kenapa kau marah-marah begitu?bukannya lebih tenang jika aku tak ada?" _katamu sambil memakan burger yang kamu beli tadi.

"_tapi tak ada yang membuatkanku makanan! Apa kau kira kau bisa melepaskan tugasmu begitu saja hah?!" _kamu hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"_hmm.. kalau begitu, aku tak mau pulang lebih awal… sampai jumpa nanti!" _katamu memutuskan pembicaraanmu dengannya. Kamu hanya tersenyum sambil melihat pesan dan SMS yang menumpuk di ponselmu. Kamupun mencuci piring bekas makanmu dan pergi ke kamar untuk mengganti baju dengan gaun. Tentu saja, tadi kamu membeli gaun dadakan bersama Mika. Kamu membeli gaun putih panjang seharga 150.000 yen. Setelah itu, kamu pergi ke suatu tempat.

Casino.

Kamu memasuki gedung yang ramai dengan orang orang berpakaian mewah di dalamnya. Tentu saja, mereka sedang berjudi. Kamu duduk di sebuah meja blackjack.

"Lama tak bertemu (Name)." kata seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedang bermain.

"Kau masih seperti yang dulu ya, Michael." Katamu tersenyum ke arahnya. Kamu mempunyai banyak chips hasil bermain dulu.

"Kau masih saja terlihat canti Queen." Katanya tersenyum ke arahmu. Kamu hanya tersenyum balik ke arahnya.

"Belum ada yang bisa mengambil julukan itu dariku ya?" katamu tersenyum. Kamu langsung mempertaruhkan 70.000 chips di awal permainan. Menang lagi, lagi dan lagi. Semua orang yang tertarik hanya mengerubunimu. Setelah jam menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Kamu keluar dari sana dan menaiki taxi untuk pulang ke rumah. setelah mencuci mukamu. Kamu langsung tertidur di kasurmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau saja bukan karena suara jam wakermu berbunyi, pasti kamu tak akan bangun sampai nanti malam. Kamupun melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 11 siang. Dengan malasnya, kamu ngesot ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, kamu membuat roti bakar dengan selai nanas di dalamnya. Kamu menyalakan tv dengan menekan tombol power dengan jempol kakimu. Kamu melihat beberapa berita dunia seperti bencana alam yang terjadi di bagian selatan. Tiba-tiba ponselmu berbunyi tanda telepon masuk. Padahal kamu sudah mute semua telepon dari teman-temanmu. dan juga ini masih jam pelajaran. Kamu melihatnya. Itu telepon dari mama.

"_Mama.." _

"_(Name), sepertinya mama akan pulang 5 hari lagi. Ada barang yang ingin kau beli?"_

"_Tentu. Aku mau cokelat, sweeter dan baju. Jangan lupa snapback." _katamu tersenyum.

"_Hanya itu?" _

"_Hmn."_

"_Baiklah, sampai bertemu lima hari lagi..I love you"_

"_I love you mama.."_

mama memutuskan teleponnya. Tiba-tiba rasa bosan melihat-lihat fotomu bersama teman-temanmu yang tersimpan di ponselmu. Foto-foto aib kalian membuatmu terkekeh sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Akashi yang selalu berpose sok keren membuatmu tersenyum sesekali. Dan si tsundere hijau itu tak pernah tersenyum sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Kise dan Momoi yang selalu ada dengan berbagai pose.

"Sepertinya aku merindukan mereka." Gumammu. Kamu beranjak dari sofa empuk itu tanpa mematikan tvnya. Kamu segera mengganti bajumu dengan kaus berwarna abu-abu dan celana basket. Setelah itu, kamu langsung pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" kata semuanya saat latihan berlangsung.

"Dia kemarin menelponku. Katanya jangan khawatirkan dia." Kata Akashi. Momoi hanya menunduk sejak tadi. Kamu menghilang dan seenaknya memberi kabar begitu. Semuanya panik saat Akashi mengabarkan kamu belum juga pulang kemarin sore. Sedangkan kamu hanya bersenang-senang.

"Apa kau berniat mencarinya Aka-chin?" kata Murasakibara tak lupa dengan snack yang ada di tangannya. Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"Kau ini, selalu bersikap dingin di depannya." Kata Midorima.

"Aku mencarinya karena jika tidak, aku akan habis oleh Ayah." Kata Akashi memegang dahinya. Ternyata anak itu masih punya rasa takut.

.

.

.

.

.

Tadi kamu menghabiskan waktu untuk bernyanyi di sebuah café terkenal, tentu saja tidak dengan baju seperti ini, kamu dipinjamkan. Sekarang kamu pergi ke pusat pertokoan untuk mencari sepatu basket. Mungkin kamu akan membeli banyak barang hari ini. Dan jangan lupa untuk membelikan yang lainnya.

1 jam..

2 jam..

3 jam..

Selesai! Kamu menghabiskan ratusan ribu yen hanya untuk hari ini. 'ada masalah kalau aku belanja sebanyak ini? Uang ini hasil kerja kerasku mengurus dokumen papa kok!' pikirmu. Kamupun pergi ke rumah dengan kantung belanja yang banyak. Otomatis, kamu langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu. Tv masih menyala sejak tadi.

"Astaga.." katamu mematikan tvnya. Kamu segera berlari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan semua belanjaanmu di ruang tamu. Setelah kamu mandi, kamu kembali memasak potato untuk makan malam. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Siapa yang berkunjung?" katamu berjalan ke arah pintu. Kamu membuka pintu rumah yang kamu sewa. Kamu memperhatikan pemuda bersurai merah yang berdiri di depanmu. Wajahmu memerah karena pakaianmu sedikit.. err… tembus pandang. Tapi kamu berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" katamu berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya.

"pakai bajumu yang benar!" katanya sedikit membentak. Kamupun lari ke kamarmu dan mengganti bajumu. Lalu kamu kembali ke tempat tadi.

"Ada apa datang kemari?"

"Dasar bodoh! Semuanya panik mencarimu!" katanya dengan suara yang agak keras. Kamu hanya menunduk dan menghela napas.

"Aku mau bersenang-senang, sebelum mereka pulang." Katamu. Akashi mengerti apa yang kamu maksud.

"Bisa aku masuk?" katanya, kamupun masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Melihat ruang tamu yang berantakan dengan kantung belanja, dia hanya menghela napas.

"Begini caramu merawat rumah?" katanya menaikan alisnya. Kamu hanya memajukan bibirmu karena jengkel. Kamupun memindahkan semuanya ke kamarmu. Dan juga membuatkan Akashi susu hangat. Tentu saja suasana sangat hening. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan memarahimu habis-habisan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" katamu setelah mengumpulkan keberanian sejak tadi. Akashi hanya menyeringai.

"Aku bisa mendapatkan semua yang aku mau." Kata Akashi yang meminum susu hangat yang kamu buat. Kamu hanya menunduk diam. Matamu sudah sangat berat. Kalau tidak ada tamu yang berkunjung, pasti kamu sudah tidur sekarang.

"Jangan pernah menghilang lagi." Kata Akashi. Kamu hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang sudah berat. Kamu hanya menyenderkan kepalamu di bahunya dan tertidur lelap. Akashi menoleh ke arahmu dan tersenyum. Ia mengangkatmu ke kasur dan kembali menatapmu.

"Kau memang cantik." Katanya. Iapun mengecup keningmu dengan lembut dan berjalan keluar kamarmu.

.

.

.

"Berisik sekali… ada apa sih?" gumammu masih setengah sadar. kamu menuruni tangga masih dengan rambut singamu. Sambil mengucek matamu, kamu berhenti sebentar di belokan tangga.

"Ohayou minna." Katamu yang belum tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Ohayou…" semuanya kompak menjawab.

"Eh?" kamu memfokuskan matamu. Semuanya sudah di sini. Komplit. Sampai ada Haizaki. Kamu hanya tercengang melihatnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" katamu kaget melihat mereka.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan kami (Name)cchi?" kata Kise sambil melompat-lompat di sofa.

"Maksudku, bagaimana-" kamu menghentikan kalimatmu karena kamu baru ingat Akashi menemukanmu semalam. Kamu hanya turun dan pergi ke dapur memanaskan sandwich. Kamu membuka kulkas.

"Kemana makananku?" katamu melihat kulkas yang kosong.

"Maaf senpai… makanannya sudah ku habiskan…" kata Murasakibara dengan santainya. Kamu hanya menghela napasmu menahan kesal. Tiba-tiba seseorang menutup matamu dari belakang.

"Hei.." katamu berusaha melepaskannya.

"Ayo kita makan di luar." Katanya mengangkat badanmu.

"Niji-kun." Katamu berontak. Ia membawamu ke taman belakang. Ada kolam berenang di sana. Mejanya sudah tertata rapi dengan steak diatasnya.

"Lepaskan aku atau aku akan-"

Chu~

Mukamu memanas seketika. Badanmu benar-benar terasa lemas sekarang. Siapa yang tidak akan begitu jika dicium oleh kekasihnya? Kekasihmu itu hanya terkekeh melihatmu dan menurunkanmu. Kamu menatap pemandangan di rumahmu itu.

"Morning Surprise!" kata Nijimura mengacak-acak rambutmu. Kamu menatapnya dengan tatapan polosmu.

"Shuzo…" katamu. Dia menoleh ke arahmu.

Chu~

Kamu menciumnya dengan sepenuh hati. Tak sadar dari kejauhan, ada yang memperhatikan kalian.

"Dia itu miliku." Katanya menatap kalian berdua

.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana (Name)-chan?" kata Momoi melihatmu hendak keluar dari rumahmu itu.

"Aku mau ke panti asuhan." Katamu. Tiba-tiba semuanya turun dari tangga dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih. kamu hanya menghela napasmu lalu pergi dari rumah. tentu saja mereka juga ikut. Kalian pergi menggunakan kereta. Tak lupa kamu membeli beberapa buku cerita anak untuk mereka.

"Nee-chan datang!" teriak seorang anak yang membuat teman-temannya menoleh dan berlari ke arahmu. Banyak yang memelukmu bahkan ada yang naik ke punggungmu.

"Hei! Aku bawa teman baru! Itu mereka!" katamu menunjuk ke arah teman-temanmu. Kise dan Momoi langsung dikerubuti banyak anak.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Aomine berusaha menyingkirkan anak-anak yang memeluknya bahkan mendorongnya hingga jatuh.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan snack-chan padamu!" kata Murasakibara menangis memeluk snack kesayangannya.

"Jangan nakal nanodayo!" kata Midorima berdiri diantara mereka.

"Nanodayo!" anak-anak mengikuti perkataan Midorima sambil tertawa riang. Kuroko ditarik-tarik oleh anak-anak untuk bermain taman belakang rumah. kamu melihat Akashi yang bersender ke tembok sendirian di sana. Kamu mendekati Akashi.

"Apa kau tidak suka di sini?" katamu

"Tidak juga." Kata Akashi.

"Hei! Kemari! Kakak ini kesepian! Ayo kita temani!" katamu memanggil anak-anak. Kamu tersenyum melihat anak-anak itu meminta Akashi membacakan buku cerita pada mereka.

"Setidaknya, aku akan menikmati kenangan bersama mereka setahun lagi…" katamu bergumam.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Yaay update lagii… karena kelamaan terbengkalai, jadinya lupa mau nulis apaan 'w' sudah lah… Makasih udah baca FF yang gaje ini 'w' **

**SANKYUU!**

**Oh iya, Next atau Stop/? kalau Stop udah tanggung soalnya :3**


	8. I want to be with you, Forever

Siapa yang kemaren minta update kilat? 'w' *lirik kanan kiri* Aku akan mengupdate secepat yang aku bisa kok.. tapi ini jadi Last Chapter w ok… ayo kita mulai menulis…

* * *

**My Kawaii Sei-chan**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: Typo(s), Gaje, Alur gak jelas, aneh, OOC maybe, dll..**

**Gak suka? jangan lanjutin baca**

* * *

Kamu termenung di tempat dudukmu. Memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei…" kata seseorang yang membuatmu tersentak. Kamu menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Ada apa Niji-kun?" katamu tersenyum pada kekasihmu itu.

"Bisa kita ke atap sekolah?" katanya. Kamu hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya ke sana.

"Ada apa Niji-kun?" katamu melihat pemandangan dari atas.

"Apa kau sudah menentukan akan melanjutkan ke SMA mana?" katanya. Kamu terdiam mendengarnya.

"Ya." Katamu dengan suara yang kecil sambil tersenyum.

"[Name]… aku akan pergi ke Amerika…." Kata Nijimura menatap matamu dalam-dalam. Kamu hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tau itu…" katamu.

"Sebaiknya… kita sudahi saja hubungan kita…" katanya. Kamu sempat kaget mendengarnya. Dengan mencoba menenangkan diri dengan sekuat tenaga, kamu tersenyum.

"Ya, aku juga tau apa alasan yang akan kau berikan." Katamu

"Sei…" gumammu sambil memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dan juga teman-temanmu yang sedang berlatih basket. Kamu menghela napasmu dan tersenyum ke arah mereka. Memang berat rasanya selalu mengenang hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama mereka.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya ada yang mengganggumu beberapa hari ini." Kata Momoi yang duduk di sampingmu.

"Kalau sudah saatnya, akan ku beritahu kok…" katamu terkekeh. Dia hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, seperti biasa, Sei kesayanganmu itu melakukan latihan tambahan sendirian. Kamu biasanya hanya menontonnya dari bench atau pulang lebih dulu. Tapi kali ini kamu benar-benar ingin bersamanya lebih lama.

Kamu mengambil sebuah bola basket, men dribble-nya , dan mencoba melakukan shoot 3 point. Sayangnya tembakan itu meleset. Kamu hanya menghela napasmu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" kata Akashi dengan nada datarnya.

"Entahlah." Katamu sekali lagi mencoba menembak.

"Kalau tidak ada kepentingan, lebih baik kau pulang." Kata Akashi. Kamu hanya menghela napasmu.

"Sei… aku mau menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu."

"Kita tinggal di rumah yang sama." Katanya dengan dingin.

"Setidaknya, bulan ini, aku mau bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu 3600 detik perhari."

"Apa? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu." kata Akashi menatapmu datar.

"96 jam untuk bulan ini." Katanya menjauh darimu. Kamu hanya terdiam mendengarnya dan menghela napasmu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sei-chan, ayo kita pergi!" katamu menarik tangan adikmu. Adikmu hanya bersikap dingin kepadamu.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Nanti aku traktir!" katamu sambil terus menarik tangannya

"Tidak."

"Sup tofu!"

"Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri di dapur." Katanya. Kamu hanya melepas tangannya dan pergi duduk di pojokan ruangan. Mencoba menatapnya dengan puppy eyes milikmu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu bodoh!" katanya melirikmu sambil membaca buku. Kamu hanya diam sambil memeluk kakimu yang kamu lekukan. Kamu menghela napas panjangmu. Menunduk dan tersenyum lalu pergi ke kamarmu. Mengganti bajumu dengan celana pendek selutut dan kaos abu-abu. Rambutmu kamu ikat dengan kunciran yang kamu punya. Kamu kembali keluar menemui Akashi.

"Sei… aku mau ke taman…" katamu memohon pada pemuda berambut merah itu. dengan muka paling melas yang bisa kau buat.

"Aku sibuk." Katanya yang tetap menatap buku yang ia baca. Kamu menghela napasmu.

"Baiklah… aku akan pergi bersama Niji-kun saja." Katamu berdiri dan merogoh ponselmu yang ada di dalam tas.

"Tidak perlu!"

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Akashi bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia langsung mengganti baju dengan kameja yang digulung sampai siku dan jeans panjang yang membuat dia terlihat sangat tampan. Kamu melihatnya sampai melongo.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"T..tidak ada! Ayo pergi!" katamu berjalan menuruni tangga

.

.

.

.

.

Bukannya pergi ke taman, kamu mengajak Akashi ke Furano. Melihat padang bunga lavender yang luar biasa indahnya. Kamu berlari ke arah bunga bunga itu, sedangkan Akashi hanya melihatmu dari kejauhan.

"Hey! Ayo Sei-chan!" katamu menarik tangannya ke tengah padang bunga itu. ditengahnya ada sebuah lingkaran besar untuk para turis duduk. Kamu menarik tangan Akashi kesana dan berdiri di tengah tengahnya, kebetulan disana sedang sepi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kata Akashi melihat tingkahmu. Kamu menggenggam kedua tangan Sei. Tangan kanannya kau letakan di pinggangmu, dan tangan kirinya kamu pegang.

"Sudah lama aku sangat ingin berdansa denganmu Sei…" katamu tersenyum. Dia hanya memperhatikanmu. Kamu mulai melangkah dan berdansa bersamanya di tengah padang bunga lavender yang indah. Angin berhembus membuat suasana menjadi lebih tenang.

'Sebentar lagi Sei…' batinmu dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kamu selesai bermain di padang lavender itu, kalian pergi untuk makan siang di restoran. Kamu menraktir Akashi sangat banyak, lalu kalian membeli oleh-oleh berupa pajangan untuk di rumah. tak terasa kalian sudah menghabiskan waktu 12 jam bersama. Kalian kembali ke rumah dengan menggunakan kereta. Kamu tertidur menyenderkan kepalamu di bahu Akashi. Sedangkan dia tidur terduduk sambil melipat tangannya. Kamu terbangun dan menatap wajah Akashi yang tertidur lelap.

"Aku menyayangimu Sei…" katamu mengecup pipi Akashi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kamupun mengelap air mata yang entah kenapa keluar dari matamu. Kamu kembali menyandarkan kepalamu di bahu Akashi.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari yang menyenangkan bersama teman-teman. Hari ini Nijimura akan pergi ke Amerika. Kalian mengantarnya ke Bandara.

"[Name], jaga anak kita baik-baik." Kata Nijimura.

"HAH!?" kalian semua bersweatdrop. Bahkan hampir semua orang yang lewat menatap bingung ke arah kalian.

"Maksudku jaga dirimu baik-baik" katanya terkekeh.

"Oh iya, kau akan melanjutkan SMA dimana?" kata Nijimura.

"Aku masih merahasiakannya, nanti kalau sudah saatnya, akan ku kirim email kok!" katamu.

"Okay, I love you" katanya terkekeh. Kamu masih dalam keadaan sweatdrop (tentu saja Akashi langsung jealous). Iapun pergi meninggalkan kalian. Tak lupa berfoto bersama dulu. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tersenyum ke arah kamera. Kamu dan Momoi izin pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar. Kamu berkaca di sana, menunggu Momoi yang sedang buang air.

'Uhuk'

Kamu menutupi mulutmu dengan tangan kananmu. Kamu melihat telapak tangan kananmu yang terasa basah, hangat dan lengket. Cairan merah berbau amis ada di tanganmu. Kamu menatapnya dan mengigit bibir bawahmu.

"Daijoubu [Name]?" kata Momoi yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"I'm Okay, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Katamu masuk ke dalam toilet dan mencuci tanganmu dengan air minum yang ada di tasmu. Kamupun menghela napasmu menyadari waktu terus berjalan. Kamu keluar dari kamar mandi dan pergi menemani teman-temanmu bersama Momoi. Kalian akan membeli perlengkapan untuk pergi besok. Sebenarnya kalian sudah menawarkan Nijimura untuk ikut liburan besok. Tapi ia menolak karena ia harus pergi sekarang.

60 jam lagi sisa waktu yang bisa kau habiskan bersama Sei-chan kesayanganmu itu. kamu benar-benar menikmati setiap detik bersamanya. Kamu selalu memanjakannya dan mendengarkan permintaan egoisnya. Kamu bersenang-senang. Sangat senang.

"Bajunya kawaii-ssu!" kata Kise melihat baju berwarna pink dengan tulisan free hug dan gambar tedy bear di tengahnya.

"Sepatu yang keren." Kata Aomine sambil melihat lihat sepatu.

"Itu terlalu kecil nanodayo." Kata Midorima.

Kamu menarik tangan Akashi ke rak baju bagian belakang.

"Kita beli ya Sei?" katamu menunjukan sweater couple berwarna putih. Di tengahnya ada tulisan I want to be with you dan di sweater satu lagi bertuliskan forever.

"Aku sudah punya banyak sweater di rumah." katanya berjalan menjauh. Kamu menahan tangannya sambil menunduk.

"Kumohon Sei, kali ini saja…" katamu dengan nada mau menangis yang kamu buat buat. Akashi hanya menghela napasnya dan mengiyakan kemauanmu. Kamu hanya tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

"[Name], kau tidak ikut ke onsen?" kata Mr. Tsundere berambut hijau itu.

"Duluan saja, nanti aku akan menyusul." Katamu tersenyum ke arah teman-temanmu. mereka berjalan lebih dulu ke onsen. Sedangkan kamu masih di penginapan mencari-cari sesuatu di tasmu.

"Etto… aku meninggalkan sesuatu di penginapan. Aku akan mengambilnya." Kata Kuroko.

"Biar kuantar." Kata Aomine.

"Tidak perlu, nanti aku akan menunggu [Name]-senpai" kata Kuroko. Ia kembali ke penginapan dan mengambil sesuatu di tasnya. Ia melihat kertas yang terjatuh di dekat tasmu. Iapun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Apa kau sudah membacanya? Kuroko?" katamu berdiri di pintu kamar. Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Kamu duduk di samping Kuroko dan memegang tangannya.

"Kumohon jangan bilang pada siapapun!" katamu.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" katanya. Kamu haya menghela napasmu.

Kamu terdiam sambil berendam di air hangat yang ada di onsen.

"Daijoubu?" kata Momoi yang mengagetkanmu.

"Hm." Katamu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Akhir akhir ini kau sering termenung. Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada kok! Aku baik-baik saja!" katamu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau menyukai seseorang ya?"

"Apa? Tidak!" katamu

"Jangan bohong!" kata Momoi terkekeh.

"Aku tidak berbohong!" katamu.

.

.

.

.

.

Onsen kemarin itu cukup untuk melepas rasa lelah kalian di perjalanan. Pagi-pagi sekali, kalian sudah siap dengan sepatu panjat kalian. Kalian akan memanjat tebing hari ini. Ini masih jam 2 malam. Kalian berencana untuk melihat sun raise bersama.

"Daijoubu Mo-chan?" katamu yang melihat ekspresi Momoi yang agak ketakutan.

"Daijoubu." Katanya menelan ludah.

"Tak perlu di paksakan…"

"Aku tak apa, ayo…" kata Momoi. Kamu mendongkak melihat siapa yang sudah memanjat paling atas. Dengan peralatan yang kalian sewa, dan orang-orang yang menjaga talinya di atas, kalian sudah cukup aman untuk memanjatnya.

"Aku akan menang!" kata Aomine

"Aku yang akan sampai atas duluan-ssu!"

"Kalian berisik nanodayo!"

"Jangan melakukannya sambil makan Atsushi!"

"Tapi aku rindu rasa snack-chan kesayanganku Aka-chin."

Kamu hanya menghela napas dan naik ke atas menyusul yang lainnya. Sampai di atas, kalian makan mie yang diseduh dengan air panas. Kamu berdiri di ujung tebing. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit. Kamu menatap lurus ke arah timur. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengalungkan tangannya di lehermu dari belakang.

"Sei-chan…" katamu yang kaget.

"Ini agar kau lebih hangat." Katanya, diapun berdiri di sampingmu dan melihat matahari terbit bersama. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kamu dan Akashi melihat matahari terbit bersama. Pelukannya terasa begitu hangat sekarang.

"Sugoi-ssu!" kata Kise. Kamu tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalamu di bahu Akashi.

"I want to be with you, Forever" bisikmu pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reader P.O.V

Kami-sama, kenapa waktu itu berjalan dengan cepat? Aku masih mau bersenang-senang bersama mereka. Terlebih lagi Sei-chan. Hari ini, sangat special untuk Sei-chan. Kami akan pergi ke daerah gunung Fuji bersama. Aku tak membawa banyak barang, bahkan tasmu tak kau isi dengan baju ganti. Kamu hanya membawa minuman, uang, ponsel, dan barang-barang yang diperlukan..

"Waah! Sugoi!" aku lari-lari di penginapan kami yang ada di lantai 3. kami dapat melihat gunung Fuji dari dalam kamar kami.

"Ayo kita cari makan…" kata Akashi. Aku langsung memeluk tangan kiri Akashi.

"Kenapa sejak tadi pagi kau selalu memeluk tanganku hah?" kata Akashi melirikku dingin.

"Tak apa.. hanya ingin saja.." kataku, semua orang hampir mengalihkan pandangan kepada kami berdua.

"Anak muda.." kata sepasang pengantin.

"Ah, tenang saja, kami ini adik kakak. Jadi tak masalah." Kataku tersenyum kepada mereka. Mereka hanya mengangguk sambil membalas senyummu. Kami makan ramen di kedai ramen terdekat. Hari ini aku benar-benar mengambil banyak foto kami berdua. akupun mengirimkan email beserta fotonya kepada teman-temanku. tapi email itu hanya bisa dibuka pada jam yang sudah aku tentukan. Hari mulai gelap, Akashi berdiri di balkon yang menghadap ke barat, aku segera berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sei-chan… ada yang mau aku bicarakan…" kataku

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau masih ingat tentang kanker itu?"

"Ada apa?" katanya langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arahku.

"Waktuku kurang dari 5 menit lagi." Kataku tersenyum ke arah matahari yang tenggelam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sei-chan, kau adalah adikku yang paling kawai. Paling egois dan suka memerintah. Pecinta sup tofu dan shogi." Kataku memeluk Akashi sambil menangis.

"Apa maksudmu hah?" kata Sei-chan.

"Kanker itu sudah menjalar ke otakku Sei… maaf aku berbohong pada kalian…" kataku menangis. Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sangat-sangat pusing. Matahari terus berjalan menggelamkan dirinya di antara bukit bukit.

"jangan tinggalkan aku! Bagaimana dengan ibumu?!" kata Sei-chan.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan kepadanya, mungkin dia belum melihatnya." Kataku

"Bodoh! Aku-" Sei-chan berhenti karena aku batuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutku. Badanku lemas seketika. Sei-chan menopang tubuhku dengan tangannya.

"Aku menyayangimu Sei…" kataku mengelus surai merahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu melebihi perasaan kepada seorang kakak! Aku mempunyai rasa ingin memilikimu! Aku cemburu melihatmu dengan Shuuzo! Aku mencintaimu! Itulah kenapa aku tak mau memanggilmu sebagai kakakku! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" katanya. Aku langsung tercengang mendengar pengakuan orang yang paling aku sayangi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu bakashi? Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh! Kau tidak pernah peka hah?! Atau aku yang kurang keras memberikan kode padamu?" kataku agak terkekeh dengan dagu masih berlumuran darah.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Nee-chan!" dia bahkan memanggilku begitu, dia memohon, baru kali ini aku melihatnya memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku selalu mendengarkan dan menuruti kemauan egoismu… tapi tidak kali ini, Sei-chan…" kataku tersenyum. Dengan mengumpulkan tenaga, aku berjinjit dan mengecup bibirnya, bibir kami benar-benar bersentuhan. Itu terjadi selama beberapa detik, akupun melepasnya. Dan berbisik padanya.

"I love you, Sei-chan…" kataku. aku menghembuskan napas terakhirku tepat di pipinya. Pandanganku mulai gelap dan aku tak tahu apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

_"Maaf aku berbohong pada kalian tentang semua ini. tentang aku sembuh total dari kankerku. kanker ini telah sampai di otakku. aku merahasiakan ini semua dari kalian. maaf ya... aku akan selalu mengingat kenangan yang kita lalui bersama. sampai mati aku akan tetap ingat semuanya. kita pernah berenang, ke kuil, berlatih sampai malam dan lainnya. aku memang sengaja tak mendaftar ke SMA karena aku tahu ini akan terjadi sudah sejak lama. kuharap kalian tak akan melupakanku. I love You my friend. see you next time, [Name]" _kamu mengirim foto kalian saat di bandara untuk mengantar Nijimura.

Momoi dan Ibumu menangis terus menerus saat pemakamanmu. Akashi hanya tertunduk menerima kenyataan ini. Midorima menepuk pundak Akashi

"Tenangkan dirimu. kuharap ini tak berpengaruh kepada kegiatan sekolahmu" kata Midorima.

"Arigatou, Shintarou" kata Akashi menunduk. Midorima meletakan lucky item Zodiakmu hari ini.

"Semoga tenang dialam sana, Senpai..." kata Kuroko. Kise hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis dari tadi. Murasakibara tetap membawa snacknya walau tak ia makan. nafsu makannya tiba-tiba hilang

'Kau tak akan kulupakan' teman-temanmu membatin bersamaan.

* * *

**Selesai kan? XD sad ending? atau biasa aja? XD maaf gaseru, maaf kalo banyak kesalahan pas nulis XD makasih yang udah baca sampe selesai :') Author seneng banget deh... tadinya readernya mau pergi sekolah di luar negri, truss ada S2nya tapi, itu kepanjangan jadi, sampai sini dulu saja :3 maaf kalo review gadibales XD gatau mau balesnya apaan wkwk XD **

**Ok.. see you next time. Thanks For Reading XD **


End file.
